Pokemon Chat!
by PurpleKirby
Summary: Join Pokemon Trainers Jared and Raye as they embark on a quest to become the best trainers ever, with a little help from friends along the way.
1. The Journey Begins!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

The story begins early one morning in the quiet and vivid Pallet Town.

Inside a small house lived a mother and two sisters.

The eldest sister, just beginning to become a Pokémon Trainer, was in her room playing her NES.

Her name was Raye.

She had long, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

She was a little tall for her age.

She lied down on the floor of her room and was in the middle of playing Super Mario Bros.

She seemed to be concentrating very hard, as she was on world 8-4, the last level of the game.

It seems she played the game all night as there are bags of chips and cans of soda on her floor.

She was in her pajamas and was staring a little close into the TV.

Raye's mother came upstairs to check on Raye.

She opened the door to see Raye deep in her "gaming zone."

Raye's mother notices the trash on Raye's floor.

The trash is scattered around the room.

"Raye, what are you doing?" Raye's mother asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Raye continued to play Super Mario Bros. with a blank expression on her face.

Her mother tried to get Raye's attention again,

"Raye, what are you doing?"

"It's your birthday and you're still not ready to get your first Pokémon from Professor Oak."

"Didn't you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?"

Again, Raye kept playing.

Raye's mother sighed.

She then got a really good idea on how to get Raye's attention.

"Y'know Raye, Jared's gonna be starting as well.

"Wouldn't that be exciting?"

At that moment, Raye paused the game and immediately put on her trainer outfit.

When she was finished, she had on a light blue shirt with a black collar and a black circle on her chest.

She also wore an orange mini-skirt, light blue socks, and shoes with a thin, red stripe with a black sole.

She donned a white hat with a red outlining and a half-Pokéball design.

She towed a large, yellow tote bag around her shoulder.

Raye quickly ran towards the front door, completely unaware of the stairway.

"Wait, Raye! Watch out for the—," she tried to warn her daughter, but it was too late.

Raye tumbled downstairs and landed flat on her back.

She sat up and rubbed her back.

"Man, I gotta stop doing that…" she said.

Just as she was about to rise up, a boy held out his hand.

He was wearing a red shirt with a narrow, white stripe down the middle and black sleeves.

He also had on a red cap with a white tongue and a half-Pokéball design similar to Raye's and a pair of blue jeans.

He had black, spiky hair and brown eyes.

He was about a half-inch taller than Raye.

"Need a hand?" the boy asked.

Raye rose up and brushed herself off, "No thanks, Jared. I'm fine."

Jared straightened his backpack as Raye straightened out her tote bag.

"So Raye, are you ready to get your first Pokémon?" Jared asked.

Raye, who was feeling very excited, said, "Yes, I can't wait!"

They both exited Raye's house and started on their way to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Once they arrived there, all of the lights were turned out.

"Hello?" Raye called out, but there was no answer.

There was someone behind a bookshelf, but out of Raye and Jared's sight.

It was a boy with brown, spiky hair wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with two white stripes on each.

He wasn't a very happy person.

All he cared about was the fact that he was getting his first starter.

Raye looked around the room.

"I guess nobody's home…"

Just then, Jared saw the boy's shoe from behind the bookcase.

"Hey Raye! There's someone here," He said.

Jared peeked around the bookshelf and saw the boy.

"Matt, is that you?" Jared asked.

He looked up at Jared.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'm Matt!" he sneered.

Raye then came over to the bookcase to find Matt.

She asked him, "Matt, do you know where your 'role model' is? We kinda need to get started on our Pokémon journey."

Matt stared with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know," he said with a sharp tone.

"And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you two." he added.

Raye glared at Matt and then turned around.

"Jared, we need to find Professor Oak. I really want my first Pokémon!"Raye said.

Jared nodded.

"He has to be outside somewhere.

"He can't have gone too far." Jared assured her.

They both walked out the lab's entrance and started walking towards Route 1.

They stood still.

VERY still, as if in fear.

"Do you think we can do this?" Raye asked.

Jared began walking slowly forward into the grass.

At the moment his foot touched the grass, they heard a voice.

"Wait! Stop right there!"

Jared and Raye turned around to see a man in a white lab coat, a red shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and dark brown shoes.

He was in what seemed to be his early 40's.

The man had a look of worry on his face.

"Please come with me, you two," the man said.

Jared and Raye both followed him to the lab.

As they entered, Matt was still behind the bookcase.

Soon, the room started to get bright.

"Ah, that's much better!" the man said.

"It took you long enough." Matt muttered under his breath.

The man then introduced himself.

"My name is Professor Oak," he started.

" I understand that you three are beginning Pokémon Trainers, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Very well then. If you would please follow me, we can get you started," Professor Oak continued.

They walked towards a table.

On the table, there were three PokéBalls, each containing a Pokémon.

"These are the three starter Pokémon for beginning Pokémon Trainers," Professor Oak said.

"You are permitted to choose only one Pokéball from this table," He added.

Raye, Jared, and Matt each looked at the three Pokéballs on the table.

Raye reached for the Pokéball in the center of the table.

"Which Pokémon is this one, Professor Oak?"She asked him.

"Ah, that is the water Pokémon, Squirtle.

"It's one that is worth raising. Are you going to take it, Raye?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hmm, I think I will."

Raye threw the Pokéball into the air.

It opened up and released a tiny, blue turtle that stood up on two legs.

It had big, red eyes and a cozy, sunny smile on its face.

"Squirtle!" the Pokémon said proudly.

Raye picked up the Squirtle and hugged it.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she said.

"Hey, Professor Oak, can I name my Squirtle? I think I have a good one!" Raye asked Professor Oak.

"Yes, Raye, you may name your Squirtle. In fact, I encourage every new trainer to make each of their Pokémon unique in their own way," Professor Oak said.

Raye put the Squirtle down and began to think.

She then said, "Squirtle, how do you like the name Shelly?"

The Squirtle began giving it some serious thought.

It stared into Raye's blue eyes.

It knew that Raye was going to treat it well and be a close friend.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" it said approvingly.

"Great! Then from now on, your name will be Shelly!" Raye exclaimed.

Matt reached for the Pokéball on the left side of the table.

"I'll take whatever this Pokémon is," Matt said.

"That is the Grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur," Professor Oak explained.

"This one will always be loyal to you."

Matt threw the Pokéball into the air.

Its content was a small, green creature with a bulb on its back.

There were dark green spots covering its entire body.

It had big, red eyes, a pair of ears, and two fangs that stuck out from each side of its mouth.

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

Matt looked well and hard at his newly obtained Bulbasaur.

He then smirked and said, "This Pokémon looks plenty strong right now. I bet it'll be the strongest Pokémon ever if I train it!"

"Are you gonna name yours, too?" Raye asked Matt.

"Why, an' be a baby like you? No thanks!" Matt replied.

Raye became angry at Matt.

"A BABY? I think it's kinda boring just to say the Pokémon's real name over and over and over again. Naming your Pokémon helps in the long run!" Raye protested.

Matt rolled his eyes and put his Bulbasaur back into its Pokéball.

There was one Pokéball remaining on the table.

Jared reached for it and held it in his hand.

"Which Pokémon is this one, Professor Oak?" Jared asked.

"Oh, that's the Fire Pokémon, Charmander," Professor Oak said.

"But, I wouldn't open—"

Jared already released the Pokémon from its Pokéball.

It was a rather angry orange lizard with a flame on its tail.

"Char…" The Pokémon growled.

"I was going to say not to open it until I removed the – oh, never mind. Just be sure to treat it well, Jared," Professor Oak stated.

Jared crouched down next to Charmander.

"Hi, Charmander, I'm Jared! We're going to be best friends!" Jared said.

He reached his hand out to Charmander.

It saw Jared's hand coming closer.

When it came close enough, Charmander bit Jared's hand.

"Ow! Hey, why did you do that, Charmander?" Jared asked.

"Char…" the Pokémon growled.

"Professor Oak, why is Charmander doing this?" Jared asked.

" That Charmander was always angry ever since we caught it," Professor Oak explained.

"It would take a miracle to tame it," Professor Oak said.

Jared looked at Charmander.

"What if I named it?" Jared asked.

Professor Oak looked shocked.

" You can try…" He said unsurely.

Jared started thinking of a nickname for Charmander.

He stood up, with an idea in mind.

"Charmander," Jared started.

"Do you like the name Blaze?" he added.

The Charmander then got a surprised look on its face.

"Char?" the Pokémon said curiously.

"I decided to name you Blaze, Charmander," Jared told the Pokémon.

"If you don't like it, I'll change it."

The Charmander then started to smile.

"Charmander! Char!" it said happily.

"All right! Then from this point on, Charmander, your name will be Blaze!" Jared said.

He returned Blaze back to its PokéBall and hooked it onto his belt.

"Thanks for the Pokémon, Professor Oak!" Jared said.

"Yeah, Thanks!" said Raye.

As they started to leave, Matt stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold on, you two. Ain't nobody leaving without an official Pokémon Battle!" Matt exclaimed.

"We'll gladly accept your challenge, Matt!" Raye burst in.

"Great! 'cause I want me a hot battle!"

So, Jared and Raye are both challenged by Matt to a Pokémon Battle.

How will their first ever battle unfold?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokémon Chat!


	2. The Battle for Rookies!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 2: The Battle for Rookies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Pokémon or Nintendo trademarks. Main character names are property of SoniciatheHedgehog(deviantART), PurpleKirby2075(YouTube), and LuigiXDaisy4Ever.

Author's Note: This is based on my brother's and my experiences in Pokémon Games I have seen or played. I use Pokémon games to help create characters in this series. Keep this information in mind as you read this story. Although I highly respect other's opinions, it is recommended that you keep all thoughts about this note to yourselves.

Previously: Jared, Raye, and Matt have all started on their Pokémon journey. They've each received their starter Pokémon. Then, Matt challenges Raye to a Pokémon battle. Can Raye defeat Matt without any experience in a Pokémon battle?

Matt threw his Pokéball upwards. Bulbasaur emerged triumphantly from the Pokéball and seemed intimidating.

"Are you ready, Bulbasaur?" Matt asked his Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur appeared to be urging to battle.

Raye grabbed Squirtle's Pokéball and threw it in the air. Squirtle emerged from it proudly.

"Alright Shelly, let's show 'em!" Raye said confidently.

"Squirtle!" Shelly said vigorously.

Matt smirked as he said," Okay Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged towards Shelly and slammed its head into Shelly's chest.

Shelly fell backwards and landed on the back of its shell.

Struggling to get up, Shelly rocked back and forth trying to get up on its feet.

Shelly rose up to its feet," Squirtle!" it exclaimed vigorously.

"Shelly, you use Tackle, too!" Raye commanded Shelly.

It sprung off its hind legs and lunged into Matt's Bulbasaur, knocking Bulbasaur over in the process.

"Alright Shelly! That's the way to do it!" Raye complimented.

Shelly stared menacingly at Matt's Bulbasaur.

"Shelly, use Tail Whip!" Raye commanded.

Shelly swung its tail towards Bulbasaur and hit it hard on Bulbasaur's head.

"BULBAsaur…!" it flinched, absorbing the blow as it fell backward.

"C'mon, Bulbasaur! You're a Grass- type! You should be dominating!" Matt said to Bulbasaur.

It stood up straight and shook off the rest of the blow it received from Shelly's tail.

"Now, Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur lunged into Shelly as hard as it could.

Shelly fell on its back and spun around uncontrollably.

"Oh no! Shelly!" Raye exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh," Matt chuckled, "Looks like I win this round!"

Shelly then got back on its feet.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!!" Shelly proclaimed.

"Okay Shelly, use Tackle one more time!" Raye told Shelly.

Shelly launched itself off of its hind legs and gradually gained speed as it flew toward Bulbasaur.

"BULBASAUR!!" Bulbasaur shouted as it fell to the ground.

"What? That's it?" Matt said in astonishment to Bulbasaur's defeat.

"I think it is, Matt!" Raye said triumphantly.

Matt looked angrily at his fallen Bulbasaur.

"I thought you were strong enough to beat Raye's Squirtle…" Matt said as he retreated his Bulbasaur back into its Pokéball.

Professor Oak applauded Raye on her first victory.

"Well done, Raye!" Professor Oak said, "You have won your first Pokémon Battle!"

Raye had a big smile on her face.

Professor Oak went on, "Every time you win a battle against a Pokémon Trainer, you get a third of the money that your opponent currently has.

Raye's eyes sparkled in amazement, "Really?' she said in awe.

Matt wasn't at all thrilled to have Raye get his money, "But Professor Oak, Raye is such a con artist! All she ever WANTS to have is money!"

Professor Oak just nodded," Matt, I'm sorry that you lost, but losing battles rather than winning helps you become a stronger trainer."

Matt was astonished," So you're saying that I have to lose?!" Matt asked.

"No, what I meant was, Winning is good because your Pokémon can grow from their experience in battle. However, if you lose a Pokémon Battle, it will help you develop better strategies to overcome the opponent that defeated you." Professor Oak explained.

Matt thought it over for a second," Hey! I get what you mean, now! In order to be the strongest trainer ever, I need to plan my moves carefully." Matt said.

Matt then gave Raye the promised prize money.

"That was a lucky shot, Raye," Matt told her, "but next time, you're goin' down!"

Raye's face beamed at the sight of the money she received. She then said, "You can bet we'll battle some more!"

Matt then turned around and started to leave Professor Oak's lab, "See ya later, Professor Oak!" He said as he left.

"So Raye," Professor Oak started, "how do you feel now that you've won your first Pokémon battle?"

Raye looked at the money with a huge smile on her face.

She admired every cent she won.

Raye seemed stunned for a moment, then she finally said, " I…can't wait…to become a POKÉMON TRAINER!!" She squealed in excitement.

Jared laughed, "She hasn't changed a bit! She's always going on about money!" he said.

"We'll see ya later, Professor Oak!" Jared said as they started t leave the lab.

"Hold on, you two!" Professor Oak stopped them, " I have a favor to ask of you."

Raye and Jared stood and listened.

"There is a parcel waiting for me at the PokéMart in Viridian City. I would go there myself, but my partner is helping me on research of a new species of Pokémon. Would you two bring it back to me once you get there?" Professor Oak asked.

"You can count on us, Professor Oak!" Jared said.

They both exited the lab. Raye asked Jared, "So, where is Viridian City?"

Jared stopped and said, "uh… I… have…no idea…"

Raye lost a bit of her confidence upon hearing that statement.

"You don't know?" Raye asked him.

Suddenly, Matt runs out of his house and goes toward Route 1.

On the way, he bumps into Raye and knocks her over.

"HEY!" Raye screamed, "Watch where you're going!"

Matt turned around to face Raye,

" I was just going to Viridian City! My sister gave me a map, but I already told her not to give you guys one! Smell ya later!" Matt said as he walked up the entrance of Route 1.

Raye's face turned red and hot as Jared helped her get back up.

"We're going to get that map!" Raye grumbled.

"What? You're serious?" Jared asked her.

Raye stormed over to Matt's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" said a voice coming from inside.

Raye and Jared both enter the house.

Inside, there was a girl with jet-black hair reading a book.

She had a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black shoes.

She seemed a lot older than Matt.

She didn't look like the kind of person you would mess with.

She was sitting quietly on the couch not making a sound.

"Hey, we need to talk!" Raye said to her.

The girl already knew what they wanted.

"Go ahead. Take the map," she said blankly.

Raye seemed unsure about the situation, "You WANT us to take the map?" Raye asked.

"Go ahead. I won't stop ya." The girl said.

Raye still seemed puzzled, "So, it's okay?"

Matt's sister started to get agitated.

"Look, just take the map and leave me alone. I don't listen to anything my brother says, so just take it!"

Raye picked up the maps, "Uh…thanks…" Raye said as she left.

"Well, that was easier than I expected…" Jared said in confusion.

Raye opened up her map.

"Hmm…" Raye said as she studied the map, "Viridian City is at the end of Route 1."

"Well, let's get started, then." Jared said as they went past the gate of Route 1.

Raye and Jared's Pokémon Journey is about to begin!

What perils will they face as they retrieve Professor Oak's parcel?

Find out on the next chapter of Pokémon Chat!


	3. On the Road to Viridian City!

Pokémon Chat! Chapter 3:

On the Road to Viridian City!

When Jared and Raye traveled up Route 1, they saw that there was a lot of tall grass in their path.

"Whoa… there's a lot of tall grass here." Jared observed.

They both looked a little nervous as they tried to avoid as many wild Pokémon as they can, but that was when a Pokémon bit Jared's leg.

He yelped in pain and the little Pokémon scampered into the field.

It quickly turned around and started growling.

"What is that Pokémon?" Raye asked.

It was a purple rat with huge teeth and long whiskers.

It had an angry look in its red, beady eyes,

"I think it's a Rattata!" Jared answered.

"They're really dangerous!" Jared immediately grabbed Blaze's PokéBall.

"Come on, Blaze! I need ya!" Jared yelled as he tossed it in the air.

The PokéBall opened and out came a Charmander, ready for battle!

"OK, Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze ran towards the wild Rattata and raked it with its claws.

The Rattata fought back by tackling Blaze.

"Blaze, use Scratch again!" Jared commanded.

Once again, Blaze ran towards the Rattata again and raked it.

The wild Rattata tackled Blaze again, but now it appeared tired.

"I think it's almost done!" Jared said.

"Blaze, use Scratch one last time!" He shouted.

The last Scratch that hit Rattata seemed to be the last, as it fell to the ground when trying to strike again.

"I think it's done…" Jared said.

He called Blaze back to his PokéBall and he and Raye continued up the route.

Suddenly, something swooped past Raye at a high speed.

It was a tiny, bird-like creature.

It was a small, brown bird with black markings around its eyes.

It landed in the grass with a glare in its eyes.

"Hey! It's a Pidgey!" Jared said.

Raye grabbed Shelly's PokéBall as if it were on mere instinct and sent it to battle.

"All right, Shelly, It's our turn, now!" Raye exclaimed.

The Pidgey then flapped its wings rapidly, sending a powerful gust of sand towards Shelly's face.

Once the sand hit, Shelly couldn't see very well because of the sand in its eyes.

Raye then ran over to Shelly.

"Are you okay, Shelly?" Raye asked.

Shelly then shook the sand out of its face and got ready to battle.

Raye, with a determined tone in her voice, commanded Shelly to use Tackle.

Shelly lunged into the Pidgey with a hard slam.

The Pidgey fluttered its wings as it tried to keep its balance after being tackled.

It started to slowly gain altitude.

The Pidgey then reared back and launched itself at high speed towards Shelly with its Tackle attack.

Shelly had nearly fallen over after that harsh blow.

The Pidgey then landed back on the ground, waiting for its foe's next move.

Shelly quickly recovered itself and became alert as it carefully watched the wild Pidgey.

Raye commanded Shelly to use tackle once more, knocking the wild Pidgey to the ground.

"Alright! We did it!" Raye cheered.

"Shelly, you did great!" She said to an injured Shelly.

Jared nodded and told her that they needed to hurry and get to Viridian City before their Pokémon faint.

As they walked, they saw someone sitting amongst some trees.

It was a man wearing a name tag.

He was holding a bag full of spray bottles as he sat around.

Jared and Raye decided to see what the man was doing.

"Excuse me, sir," Jared started.

The man looked at them both.

Then a grin appeared on his face.

"Why hello there, children! I am one of the shop merchants from Viridian City's PokéMart!" he said.

"Right now, there's a promotion: every new Pokémon Trainer gets a free Potion to use on your journey."

He gives Jared and Raye two Potions to use on their Pokémon.

"Thank you very much, kind sir!" Raye said.

Jared put his Potion in his bag for later.

"You two stay out of trouble, OK?" the shop merchant told them.

As Jared and Raye walked, Viridian City came into view.

"Look, Raye! We're almost there!" Jared told her.

There were buildings lining the horizon.

The sun's rays reflected off the big, shiny windows of the tall buildings.

Everything glistened with a slight Viridian glow.

As they looked around, they noticed an old man lying in the middle of the street.

There was a very angry crowd of people around him, and the man had a stubborn look on his face.

"What's going on?" Raye asked Jared.

"I don't know, but the crowd doesn't look very happy about it." Jared answered.

They walked over to where the old man was.

Shouts of rage were heard everywhere.

The old man looked very grouchy.

"I forbid anyone from going beyond this point!" the old man said.

Jared and Raye looked around.

"What's going on here?" Jared asked.

A woman heard him and said, "He just wants his favorite coffee, but we're all out of it right now and the shipment hasn't come in yet."

"Because of that, this old man won't let us go outside the north border until he gets his coffee." Another man added.

"Well, I guess we have no choice for now, Jared." Raye told him.

"Let's just go over to the PokéMart, pick up Professor Oak's Parcel, and bring it back to him."

They walked until they got to a blue building with a sign on the front that said "Viridian City PokéMart" on the front.

Once Jared and Raye entered, the clerk immediately noticed them entering.

"Hey! You two!" The clerk called out.

Jared and Raye approached the counter.

"Aren't you the kids that Professor Oak said would come pick up the Parcel that came earlier today?" the clerk asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay, then! Here you are!" the clerk said as he gave Jared and Raye the Parcel.

"Thank you." Jared told the clerk as they left for Pallet Town.

On the way back, Raye asked Jared, "What do you think is inside the parcel?"

Jared shrugged.

"I don't know. It's probably something to help Professor Oak with his research or something," he told her.

"Yeah, that makes sense. After all, he IS the world renowned Pokémon Professor," Raye agreed.

They then returned to the wide field of tall grass again.

"There's gotta be a faster and easier way to get back to Pallet Town," Jared said.

They looked around, trying to find an easier route back when Raye discovered something.

"Hey, we can go down this way." she said, pointing to a raised piece of land.

"We can easily jump down from those ledges."

"Those look pretty high, Raye." Jared told her.

"Look, do you want a shortcut or not? It's just a simple jump down. No big deal, right?" Raye said.

Jared looked down at the ground from the ledge.

"Okay, fine… if it'll get us to Pallet Town faster, then I'll jump." Jared agreed.

They then started jumping of the ledge onto the ground below them.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Raye told Jared.

They ended up to a long path leading to another ledge.

The kept jumping until they got to the gate.

They finally arrived back in Pallet Town.

"Now, let's get to the lab." Jared said.

Once they got in, Matt was already waiting.

"Okay, Professor Oak, what's this about a special gift you were going on about?" He asked him.

"I will get to that as soon as I get the Parcel from Jared and Raye." Professor Oak told Matt.

Jared placed the Parcel on Professor Oak's desk.

"Oh, you two are back already?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well then, I'll give you three the gift I promised." Professor Oak told them.

"A gift?" Raye asked.

"What kind of gift?"

Professor Oak started opening the Parcel and explained.

"This gift will help you in your Pokémon journey."

"In fact, lots of Pokémon Trainers use it."

He then handed them three small, red devices.

It had an LCD screen, a directional pad, an "A" button, a "B" button, two shoulder buttons, a START button, a SELECT button, and a POWER button.

"This is called a PokéDex."

"It automatically records data on Pokémon you encounter."

"You can also use it to find out when Pokémon evolve, learn new moves, and it shows various stats that the Pokémon you own currently have."

"It's a pretty hi-tech device." Professor Oak told them.

He went deeper into the Parcel and gave them each a set of five PokéBalls.

"These PokéBalls will assist in filling out your PokéDex once you catch the Pokémon."

"Wow! This is cool! We can really catch Pokémon with these things?" Raye asked.

"Of course!" Professor Oak answered.

"There are also many different kinds of PokéBalls that work in many different ways."

"These tools are your first step in becoming successful Pokémon Trainers."

"So, as with all Pokémon Trainers, I would like to ask a favor of you three." Professor Oak said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"I want you three to explore the Kanto region and complete your PokéDex." Professor Oak replied.

"It will give you time to bond with every Pokémon you catch and learn about each of them at the same time!" Professor Oak said.

"I trust you three will do a great job in completing the task."

"So, does this mean we're now official Pokémon Trainers?" Jared asked.

"Yes, you three have already become swell Pokémon Trainers!" Professor Oak said.

"But, before you leave, I have something else to give you."

He gave them each a card and a colored chip.

Matt received the Green Chip, Jared received the Red Chip, and Raye received the Blue Chip.

"The cards I gave you are your Trainer Cards." He told them.

"They act as your IDs for the Pokémon League."

"Once you have defeated the 8 Gym Leaders, you can challenge the Elite Four and then the Champion."

"Also, those chips I gave you are different versions of the Kanto PokéDex."

"One version may have information on a certain Pokémon that another version doesn't."

"It's important that if you have Pokémon registered that if you don't have info on it, you can trade or mix information with each other."

"Wow! Thanks, Professor Oak!" Jared said.

"Now, you three promise me that you'll be as good Pokémon Trainers as you can!" Professor Oak said.

"We promise!" Matt, Jared, and Raye said.

Now that they have officially become Pokémon Trainers, all they can hope for is to be able to overcome any challenge put in front of them.

How will this story unfold?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokémon Chat!


	4. Seeing the World in Red and Blue!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 4: Seeing the World in Red and Blue!

Raye, Matt, and Jared started their official Pokémon journey. Using their newly acquired PokéDexes and PokéBalls, they can now explore the Kanto Region as they head to their first destination on the climb towards the Pokémon League: Pewter City!

Matt runs off towards Viridian City, leaving the others behind.

"I'll make sure to beat the Pokémon League before those knuckleheads do." Matt said to himself as he raced up Route 1.

Raye and Jared started to catch up after him.

"You three be careful out there!" Professor Oak called out.

Traveling up Route 1, Raye felt a sharp peck at her left leg.

"Ouch! What just hit me?" she said as she looked down at her legs.

Her legs weren't the only things she saw, however.

A pair of infuriated Pidgey glared at her.

"Uh, Jared… I think these Pidgey have a bone they want to pick with us!" Raye yelped.

Jared turned around and saw the two Pidgey that seemed to want revenge.

"Yikes! They look really miffed about their friend…" He said.

In saying that, he pulled out his PokéDex and pointed at the Pidgey.

The PokéDex started saying:

"Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is a common sight in forests and woods."

"It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

He closed his PokéDex and grabbed Blaze's PokéBall.

"I'm gonna go ahead and catch this Pidgey!" Jared told Raye.

He released Blaze from its PokéBall.

The wild Pidgey started throwing its body at Blaze, knocking it over in the process.

Blaze got back up and was ready to attack.

"Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared told it.

Blaze started ferociously raking the Pidgey with its claws.

Meanwhile, the other Pidgey was glaring at Raye.

It was raging for a fight.

She knew that this Pidgey meant business.

Raye grabbed Shelly's PokéBall and sent Shelly out to battle the Pidgey.

"I think I oughta catch one too." She said to herself.

She then told Shelly to use Tackle.

Shelly threw its body at the Pidgey.

The Pidgey was knocked over and struggled to get back on its feet.

The Pidgey threw its body at Shelly.

It fell over on its shell, but quickly got back up.

Jared and Blaze continued to battle the weakened Pidgey.

It couldn't attack anymore, so Jared got out one of his PokéBalls and threw it at the Pidgey.

After the ball hit Pidgey, it became concealed in the PokéBall.

The light in the center started to glow red and started shaking.

After three shakes, the red light faded and the PokéBall clicked shut.

After that, Jared's PokéDex started beeping.

"Pidgey has been caught!" his PokéDex said.

"Would you like to nickname the captured Pidgey" it asked him.

Jared started to think of a name for his Pidgey.

He clicked "Yes" on his PokéDex and typed in the name "Pidge."

He then closed his PokéDex and went to find Raye.

She was finishing her battle with her wild Pidgey.

Raye grabbed one of her PokéBalls and threw it at the Pidgey.

It became encased inside the PokéBall.

The light started glowing red and shook.

It shook three times and clicked shut.

Raye's PokéDex started beeping.

"Pidgey has been caught!" it said, "Would you like to nickname the captured Pidgey?"

Raye though for a moment and then clicked, "Yes."

She typed in the name "Pit" as her Pidgey's nickname.

Jared eventually caught up to Raye.

"Hey, I finally caught my Pidgey!" he told Raye, showing her the PokéBall that contained his Pidgey.

Raye held her Pidgey's PokéBall up to Jared.

"So did I!" she said.

She looked down at Shelly, who looked tired from battling and was also slightly bruised.

"We have to find a safe place to rest." Raye told Jared.

She picked up Shelly and held it in her arms.

Jared looked forward.

"There's one in Viridian City. We can rest there before we move on." he told Raye.

They continued towards Viridian City.

It seemed like a longer trip than before.

Suddenly, two Rattata appeared; ready to fight.

"Great. There's more Rattata here." Jared said.

Raye looked at the tired Shelly.

"We can't let our Pokémon fight like this!" she told Jared.

They tried to avoid the Rattata, but none of them gave chase.

They hurried until they saw the entrance to Viridian City.

Jared looked around.

"Well, I'm glad to see everything's the same!" he said meekly.

Raye noticed something, however.

"Hey, that old man must've finally gotten his coffee! He's not blocking the way anymore!" she told him, pointing to where half of the city was previously blocked off.

They searched Viridian City for its Pokémon Center.

They finally came across a tall building with a shiny, red roof and a large PokéBall symbol on the top.

There was a sign next to the building that labeled it "Viridian City Pokémon Center".

Jared and Raye walked inside.

There were people everywhere healing all of their Pokémon.

Inside the building, it was so clean and tidy.

There were beautiful decorations all over the place, and the furniture was so shiny you could even see your face.

The tile floors were extremely beautiful.

In the center of the room, there were tiles arranged so that an image of a PokéBall was visible.

Behind the counter was a young lady, probably in her 20's, taking care of the other Pokémon.

She was wearing a nurse's outfit and had her silky, pink hair tied in two loops on the back of her head.

She was busy placing other trainers' PokéBalls into a machine that healed hurt or sick Pokémon.

Raye and Jared made it to the front desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center." She greeted them,

"I'm Nurse Joy. It would be my pleasure to restore your Pokémon to full health." She said.

Jared and Raye pulled out their PokéBalls and handed them to Nurse Joy.

"Would you please heal our Pokémon?" Raye asked.

Nurse Joy nodded.

"Of course. It's not a problem at all." She told them.

Nurse Joy placed the PokéBalls in the healing machine.

"It will just take a few seconds." Nurse Joy told Jared and Raye.

A bright light flashed over the PokéBalls while a melodic tone was playing.

When it was over, the machine opened and Nurse Joy retrieved them.

"Thank you for waiting!" she said.

"Your Pokémon are back to perfect health!" she told them.

Jared and Raye collected their PokéBalls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" they both said as they left the Pokémon Center.

They continued traveling through Viridian City.

The old man was watching them as they walked by.

"Hey, you two!" he called out.

"Come here for a second!" he said.

They both came towards the old man.

"You look like new Pokémon Trainers." He said.

"Would you two like to know how to catch Pokémon?" he asked.

Before Raye could say no, Jared jumped in with an enthusiastic "Yes."

As if on cue, a small, cat-like Pokémon walked across their path.

The old man grabbed a PokéBall.

"The key to catching a Pokémon is to have a good arm," he told them.

The PokéBall went flying out of the old man's hand and hit the cat-like Pokémon.

It became trapped inside the PokéBall.

Afterwards, it started shaking, "A successful capture requires two things: three shakes and a click to seal it shut." he told them.

"If a Pokémon escapes before any of these things happen, then it isn't successful." he explained.

"Of course, it won't be as easy as I did catching that Meowth." He told them.

He then held out two portable TVs.

"This is called a Teachy TV," he said.

"Use it whenever you need to know something. It's set to a channel for new Trainers to learn how to do certain things." He explained.

Jared and Raye put the Teachy TVs in their bags.

"Thank you, sir." Jared said.

He and Raye continued through Viridian City.

They then saw a very large building.

"Hey, what's that?" Raye asked, pointing.

There was another old man standing next to it looking through the window.

"This is the Viridian City Gym," the old man said, "but for some reason, it's been closed for a long time." He added.

"This gym's closed?" Jared asked, "Where's the Gym Leader?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders, "Nobody knows where the Gym Leader is…"

Raye beckoned to Jared, "Come on, we can't waste any time, Jared." she told him.

They both turned around and headed north of Viridian City.

They saw a sign that said "Route 2."

There was also an arrow pointing north, labeled "Viridian Forest."

"I guess we have to go through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City," Jared said.

Raye agreed, dealing with yet another obvious observation made by Jared.

They continued until they came to a lobby.

There were lots of people resting and socializing with each other.

Jared and Raye made their way through the crowd until they reached the gate leading to Viridian Forest.

Once they entered, all they could see was green, "Wow, this place is huge!" Raye said in astonishment.

She couldn't help looking up at the abnormally tall trees and the very large fields of grass.

There were people everywhere capturing the various Pokémon in this area.

"Let's try not to get lost here." Jared said.

The two started exploring the forest.

There were a lot of Pokémon living their natural lives.

Out of curiosity, a green caterpillar-like Pokémon started creeping up towards Raye.

"Hey, it's a Caterpie!" she said.

Raye pulled out Shelly's PokéBall and called it out to battle the Caterpie.

"Shelly, let's use Tackle!" Raye told Shelly.

It tackled Caterpie, causing it to roll into a tree.

The Caterpie fought back by using shooting string and tying up Shelly.

It tried to get back on its feet and succeeded.

"Shelly, try using Tackle again!"

Raye told Shelly.

It was slightly slower, but still tackled the Caterpie, pushing it against the tree.

Raye grabbed an empty PokéBall and threw it at the Caterpie.

It got encased in the PokéBall, which started to shake. It shook three times and finally clicked shut.

Raye's PokéDex started beeping, confirming that Caterpie had been captured.

She decided on the nickname "Tater" for her new Caterpie.

"Nice going, Raye!" Jared complimented.

They continued until Jared's foot kicked something.

He looked down and saw a Potion bottle.

He picked it up and showed Raye, "What should I do with this?" he asked her.

Raye looked at it and said, "I dunno. Finders keepers, I always say." she told him.

Jared was unsure of Raye's philosophy, but put it in his bag anyway.

They continued on until they heard a voice calling out.

"Hey, you there!" the voice said.

From behind a bush, there was a little kid wearing a straw hat, a white tank top, blue shorts, and sandals.

He was carrying a large bug-catching net and a small box to hold said bugs in.

"Hey! You have Pokémon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!" he said quickly, pointing at Raye.

"Me? Battle you?" she asked.

"What, am I speaking French? Of course I wanna battle!" he said.

"The name's Jason! I'm a master of Bug-type Pokémon!" he introduced himself.

"I don't think so…" Raye said.

"Nope, you can't back out now!" Jason told her, "Once you're challenged, there's no turning back!" he said.

Jason grabbed a PokéBall and called out an orange caterpillar-like Pokémon.

It had spikes on its head and tail, a big, red nose, and six tiny, purple feet.

Raye called Shelly out to battle.

"Shelly, use Tackle!" Raye told Shelly.

It tackled Jason's Weedle.

The Weedle quickly recovered from the blow, "Weedle, let's fight back with Poison Sting!" Jason commanded his Weedle.

In an instant, a flurry of purple, glowing needles shot out from the spike on the Weedle's head.

Shelly was hit by every individual needle, which stopped glowing purple after they hit and fell to the ground.

Shelly almost lost its balance, but it eventually was able to stand straight.

Raye was relieved that Shelly was only hit by the Poison Sting.

She yelled out, "Shelly, go at Weedle again!" Shelly then shot out a few miniature bubbles at the Weedle.

It seemed to cause some damage. Suddenly, Raye's PokéDex started beeping.

She picked it up and Shelly's Info Screen was flashing.

Raye checked Shelly's info.

A pop-up appeared saying that Shelly had learned the move Bubble.

Raye put the PokéDex back into her bag and started to change her strategy.

Jason's Weedle looked very weak. Jason told it, "Weedle, use String Shot!" it quickly launched a stream of string, but it missed Shelly.

Raye saw a chance to finally defeat the Weedle, "Shelly, use Bubble again!" she told Shelly.

It shot a trail of small bubbles at the Weedle, which eventually fell to the ground.

Jason didn't take the loss very well.

He folded his arms and said, "Whatever. I'm _still_ a Bug-type Master!" He dug in his pocket and handed Raye some money.

"That's five-hundred dollars; half of what I had." He told her.

Raye's eyes lit up as she looked through her prize money.

She placed the money in her wallet and thanked him.

Jason walked away, still tasting bitter defeat.

Raye then motioned to Jared to keep going, "We're almost to Pewter City," she told him, "We can spend the night at the Pokémon Center there." She said.

It was sunset over Viridian Forest.

It was almost getting late.

They continued until they suddenly heard a loud uproar.

Jared looked up and saw a very large tree wobbling, about to fall.

On the top of the tree was a yellow, mouse-like Pokémon with long, yellow ears with black tips, a small, black nose, red cheeks, and a long tail shaped like a thunderbolt.

It was eating berries and trying to reach a very high one, completely unaware that the tree was falling.

Jared then looked around and tried to find a safe place for it when he saw another mouse Pokémon previously described trapped under a tree root, as if it saw the tree falling and tried to escape.

Jared told Raye, "Those Pokémon are in trouble!" he pointed at the tree that was starting to fall.

They quickly dashed to the area. Bug Pokémon were running like mad from the falling tree.

Jared called out Pidge, "Pidge, I want you to go up to that tree and bring it down to a safe place." He told it.

Raye dashed to the Pokémon trapped under the tree root. She called all of her Pokémon out.

She told them all to help her lift the tree root up to set the Pokémon free.

The tree started picking up momentum and was falling towards Raye, who was still trying to lift the root.

Jared was running out of options.

Pidge managed to retrieve the Pokémon in peril and landed it at a safe spot out of the way.

Jared called out Blaze.

"Blaze, I need your help," he told it.

"We have to hold this tree back!" Jared tried pushing the tree back.

Blaze grabbed another side and tried to push it.

Raye was having a very hard time pulling the root.

The Pokémon trapped under it tried to squirm out, but ended up badly hurting itself.

The pain caused the Pokémon's cheeks to spark.

"Just hold tight. I'll get you out of here!" Raye told it.

Shelly, Tater, and Pit all helped tug at the root.

Meanwhile, Jared and Blaze weren't strong enough to hold the tree back.

The tree nearly landed on Raye until something held it back.

"Great job, Onix!" an unknown voice said.

A giant Snake-like Pokémon made out of rocks was holding the tree back.

Its owner came out from behind it.

"Are you okay?" he asked Jared.

He nodded.

"Alright, Onix!" he told it.

"Move the tree back to where it was."

As instructed, Onix moved the tree back into place.

"There. Now let's help out your friend there." The man said.

With everyone's effort, the root snapped and the Pokémon was free.

"These Pokémon look hurt. Let's get them to a Pokémon Center!" the man said.

Raye and Jared agreed.

They rushed into the nearest Pokémon Center, which was in Pewter City.

Inside, there was a slightly different Nurse Joy.

She looked to be a teenager, probably about seventeen.

She still had the basic nurse uniform.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Raye and Jared showed her the hurt Pokémon.

"Oh my! These Pikachu don't look too well!" Nurse Joy said.

She took them into the back room.

"I'll heal them right away!" she said.

Raye and Jared sat and waited.

The man that saved them sat down with them.

"I liked how you tried to save those Pikachu." He said.

"My name's Brock. I'm the Gym Leader of Pewter City." He introduced himself.

"I'm Raye, and this is my friend, Jared." Raye introduced.

"You two must be new trainers." He said.

Jared nodded.

"We just started not too long ago." He said.

Brock nodded.

"You both must have PokéDexes, right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Jared said, pulling out his PokéDex.

Brock examined Jared's PokéDex.

"Not too bad so far!" Brock complimented.

He handed Jared his PokéDex back.

Hours have passed while they were talking.

Raye was sitting next to the window, staring at the moon.

Jared inched up next to her.

"How's it going?" Jared asked.

"Fine," Raye replied.

Jared looked into the night sky.

He saw a few of the constellations he was familiar with.  
"The stars look pretty tonight," Jared said.

"Yeah," Raye said.

"I can show you some of the constellations," Jared offered.

"Where?" Raye asked.

Jared grabbed Raye's hand and curled all of her fingers down except for her index finger.

Raye started to blush a little.

Jared traced a constellation with her finger.

"That's Ursa Major," he showed her.

"And that's Ursa Minor," he said.

Raye was amazed by Jared knowing the constellations.

Jared smiled at Raye.

Her hand felt soft and smooth to his touch.

She had very delicate fingers, and he could feel the warmth of her palms.

Soon after, Nurse Joy came out from the back of the Pokémon Center.

She carried two Pikachu covered in bandages.

The Pikachu looked perfectly healthy.

"Here you are! Your Pokémon are now very healthy!" Nurse Joy said.

The Pikachu suddenly jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms and went through Raye and Jared's bags.

They each picked up a PokéBall and placed it in their hands.

Raye was surprised.

She wasn't sure what the Pikachu wanted them to do.

The Pikachu tapped the PokéBall, as if saying, "I want to go with you."

Jared and Raye looked at each other.

They then figured out what the Pikachu wanted to do.

"Would you like to come with us?" Jared asked.

Both Pikachu nodded.

Raye and Jared tapped the PokéBalls on the Pikachu and they were immediately "caught".

Jared and Raye's PokéDexes beeped, confirming the "caught" Pikachu.

Raye typed in the name "Kachu" as her Pikachu's nickname.

Jared typed the name "Pika" as his Pikachu's nickname.

Brock smiled.

"I think you two would make awesome Pokémon Trainers!" he said.

"I'd be glad to challenge you two tomorrow!" Brock said.

"I've had one challenger earlier today." He said.

"His Bulbasaur was something else! I was never defeated _that_ quickly!" he finished.

Jared and Raye quickly knew that Matt had already challenged Brock.

It was really late.

Raye gave a loud yawn.

"I have to go now," Brock told them.

"I'll be waiting tomorrow! I can't wait to see how you battle!" he said as he left.

Raye had fallen asleep on Jared's shoulder.

He could just barely feel Raye's heartbeat on his arm.

Jared snuggled Raye and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Wow! That was a really long chapter! I guess I had a lot of ideas for this one. I hope you didn't mind! Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. This year's very busy for me, so I barely had time to work on this story. I have rough drafts written for the next five chapters, so whenever I get the chance, I'll write them up! I can honestly say that I'll most likely get a lot more done during Christmas Break in a few days.**


	5. Brock the Rock!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 5: Brock the Rock!

It was morning in Pewter City. Jared woke up and found Raye sleeping on his lap. He gently nudged her to wake up. Raye slowly opened her eyes and woke up. She stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, rise and shine!" Jared said.

Raye's face was covered in her bed head when she sat up on her knees.

She eventually stood up and walked around a bit to wake the rest of her body up.

Raye put on her hat and sat at the table.

"Are you hungry, Raye?" Jared asked.

As if on cue, Raye's stomach growled.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah."

Jared started searching his bag for something to eat.

He pulled out two bags of trail mix and gave one to Raye.

"This is about all I have." Jared told her.

Raye started eating.

Nurse Joy set up her desk for the day.

She cleaned the healing machine and straightened up her work area.

She made sure everything was neat and tidy.

"Nurse Joy sure seems to be busy." Jared said.

Raye agreed as she swallowed some of the almonds she picked out of the trail mix.

Nurse joy then retrieved her clipboard and went to the back room.

"We should be leaving soon." Jared told Raye.

Raye finished her trail mix and licked her fingers of anything that stuck to it.

They got up and started to leave the Pokémon Center.

Once they got outside, Jared and Raye looked around.

Pewter City was beautiful.

It was very shiny and peaceful.

It also had a little Pewter-ish glow to it.

"I guess this is why they call it Pewter City!" Raye said.

They began exploring Pewter City.

The people here were so cheerful.

"This feels like a pretty safe place." Jared said.

They continued until they finally saw Pewter City's Gym.

"This must be it!" Jared said.

He walked up to the door, which automatically opened.

"Let's go in!" Jared said.

Raye followed Jared inside.

The inside of the Gym looked two times bigger than the outside of the Gym did.

The Gym was covered in rocks.

There was a big audience around a large stadium.

Raye and Jared began to watch.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" a Pokémon Trainer commanded.

A large, blue frog-like Pokémon with large hands, feet, and a large black swirl on its belly prepared to attack.

"Onix, use Bide!" Brock told Onix.

Onix started glowing while it was absorbing the Water Gun attack.

When the attack was over, Onix charged into the trainer's Poliwhirl, knocking it to the back wall.

Poliwhirl was defeated, and so was the trainer.

The trainer paid Brock half of what he owned and exited the Gym with his head hung in shame.

Jared was astonished.

"Did you see that, Raye?" he asked.

Raye couldn't stop staring at Brock's Onix.

Her cheeks started turning red as she gulped.

Jared knew that the power Onix had used through Bide startled Raye.

Raye started walking towards the exit.

"Raye, where are you going?" Jared asked.

"Aren't you gonna challenge Brock?"

Raye looked at Jared.

"I… I can't." she told him.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

Tears started welling up in her eyes.

She tilted her head down and dropped to her knees.

"I'm s-scared…" Raye stuttered, trying not to cry.

Jared put one hand on her shoulder.

Raye looked up, wiping away her tears.

He knelt down next to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back, trying to calm herself down.

"Feel better?" Jared asked.

Raye nodded.

She and Jared left the Gym.

They sat down just outside the Gym.

Raye held her three PokéBalls in her hands.

She looked at each of them decisively.

Jared watched her think.

He knew she was thinking of how she could fight Brock in his Gym.

Raye stood up and started walking towards the Gym.

"I'm going." she told Jared.

Jared went to follow her.

They entered the Gym.

The audience was still present.

There was another challenger.

It was a small girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

She was fair-haired and light-skin.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

She had on a pair of blue denim jeans with a yellow vest over it, a pair of slip-on shoes, and a large, pink ribbon on her ponytail.

Jared thought he recognized her.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said.

"Who?" Raye asked.

"That girl," Jared said, pointing down at the stadium.

"She might be my cousin." He finished.

The girl sent the Pikachu out to battle.

Brock sent out Onix to battle the Pikachu.

"Chu, use Growl!" The girl said.

The Pikachu let out a loud growl at the Onix.

"Don't let that Pikachu get your guard down!" Brock said.

"Onix, use Body Slam!" Brock told Onix.

It started falling over.

"Chu, get outta there by using Agility!" the girl commanded.

The Pikachu seemed to warp to the right as Onix landed.

"Now, Chu! Use Quick Attack!" the girl said.

Her Pikachu ran into Onix, but it didn't accomplish much.

Chu rubbed its head.

"Normal moves like Quick Attack aren't enough to take down Onix!" Brock told the girl.

"Chu, come back!" she called.

It ran back to the girl's shoulder.

The girl pulled out a PokéBall.

"Let's go, Zeta!" the girl said.

Out of the PokéBall, a large, butterfly-like Pokémon appeared.

"That's a Butterfree!" Jared said.

"Zeta, try using Sleep Powder!" the girl commanded.

The Butterfree flew high and loosed a green cloud of powder.

Onix started feeling drowsy.

It feel to the ground, falling asleep.

"Onix, get up!" Brock called.

Onix didn't hear Brock.

"Now's our chance, Zeta!" the girl whispered.

Zeta flew up to the top of the Gym.

"Zeta, hit it with Mega Drain!" the girl commanded.

A green aura surrounded Onix.

It then became a green ball that flew back into Zeta.

Onix winced a little after the move hit, but continued to sleep anyway.

"Onix, wake up!" Brock called again.

Onix opened its eyes and got up.

"Zeta, use Mega Drain again!" the girl said.

The green aura returned, surrounded Onix, and then went back to Zeta.

Onix fell to the ground.

Brock called Onix back.

"Not bad!" Brock complimented.

"But, it's not over yet!" he said.

"Let's go, Geodude!" he threw a PokéBall.

A small, boulder-like Pokémon came out.

It had large, muscular arms, a large jaw, and two large eyes.

"Now, use Defense Curl!" Brock commanded.

Geodude crossed its arms in front of its face.

"Zeta, just like before, let's use Mega Drain!" the girl said.

Brock smirked.

"Perfect." He said to himself.

"Geodude, use Bide!" he told Geodude.

It started to flash.

Then, the green aura hit.

It was too late to stop the attack.

Zeta had already absorbed some of Geodude's energy.

Geodude absorbed the damage it took.

The girl tried to prevent Geodude from using the energy against Zeta.

"Zeta, try Sleep Powder!" the girl commanded.

The cloud of green powder left Zeta's wings.

A gust steered the cloud away from Geodude.

Geodude started glowing and released the energy at Zeta.

The power overwhelmed Zeta and it fell to the ground.

Jared and Raye moved in closer to get a better look at the action.

The girl called Zeta back.

"She's battling really well!" Raye whispered to Jared.

"Yeah. That's _gotta_ be Alice!" Jared said.

"Who's Alice?" Raye asked, still whispering.

"Alice is my cousin." He replied.

"She's a Pokémon Trainer as well, but she started with a Pikachu." He continued.

"Why's that?" Raye asked.

"Because her mother gave her that Pikachu as a gift before she started her journey." Jared replied.

Another Pokémon was called out by the girl.

"Let's finish this, Chomper!" she said.

A large, brown, rat-like Pokémon was standing in front of the girl.

It had gigantic teeth, and it looked a little wily.

It's tail was bald and pink.

"Chomper, use Super Fang!" the girl called out.

Chomper's teeth dug into Geodude, who became weak after the blow.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Brock commanded.

Geodude gripped itself tighter than before.

But it was no use.

Geodude was too weak to defend itself, despite the fact that Defense Curl was used.

"Chomper, use Quick Attack!" the girl said.

It dashed into Geodude, knocking it over.

Geodude's arms fell.

It couldn't move anymore.

Brock called Geodude back.

"Congratulations." He said.

"You've defeated the Gym Leader of Pewter City." He continued.

Brock gave the girl a small badge.

"This is the Boulder Badge," Brock told her.

"It will strengthen your Pokémon a little." He said.

"In addition to that, stronger Pokémon will obey you." He continued.

Brock handed her a disk.

"This is Technical Machine 34." He told her.

"This will teach the move Bide to your Pokémon." He said.

"It's a move that absorbs your opponents' attacks and then deals double the damage." He said.

The girl thanked him and left the Gym.

The crowd cheered as she left.

The girl bumped into Jared.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" she said.

Suddenly, she noticed something.

She looked up at the person she bumped into.

"Jared?" she asked, a smile starting to appear on her face.

"Hey! Alice!" Jared greeted.

Alice hugged Jared.

"Alice, you did a great job battling Brock!" Jared complimented.

Alice nodded.

"Thank you!" she told him.

Chu then started running out the door.

"I'll see you later, Jared!" Alice said, chasing after Chu.

Jared turned around and saw Raye going towards the stadium.

"I'm rooting for you, Raye!" Jared called.

He took a seat in the audience.

Jared had a perfect view of the stadium.

He could see everything.

Raye approached the challenger side.

Her heart started hammering inside her chest.

She could hardly breathe and her palms were sweating.

Raye took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

Then, Brock was positioning himself on his side of the battlefield.

His Pokémon were handed to him, fully healed and ready to battle.

The tense setting was hard for Raye to swallow.

"So, Raye," Brock started.

"You've decided to take the Gym Challenge after all!" he finished.

"You know, you're the tenth trainer to battle me." He told her.

He released Onix for battle.

"Let's see you get through my rock-hard defenses!" he said.

Raye sent Shelly out for battle.

The match began.

"Shelly, let's start out with Bubble!" she told it.

Shelly let out a stream of tiny bubbles.

When they hit, Onix became very agitated.

"Onix, use Body Slam!" Brock told Onix.

Onix started tipping over.

"Shelly, get out of the way!" Raye called out to Shelly.

It withdrew into its shell and spun to safety.

Onix landed with a large quake.

The ground shook a little.

"Shelly, use Bubble again!" Raye called to Shelly.

Shelly once again shot tiny Bubbles at Onix.

Onix became agitated again.

"Onix, use Body Slam again!" Brock said.

Onix got back up and fell back down.

It looked like it finally hit Shelly.

What came out was Shelly in its shell.

The shell shot out, bounced off a nearby boulder and flipped over.

Shelly emerged from out of its shell, virtually unharmed.

Raye's PokéDex beeped.

She pulled it out and saw that Shelly had learned Withdraw.

"Shelly, use Bubble while Onix is still down!" Raye told it.

Again, another stream of tiny bubbles hit Onix.

Onix became enraged and tried to harshly attack Shelly.

"Onix, stop it!" Brock called to it.

Onix wouldn't listen.

It kept swinging its tail.

Shelly was getting tired of dodging.

"Onix, get back!" Brock said, retreating Onix.

"Let's go, Geodude!" Brock said.

Geodude emerged from its PokéBall.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Geodude thrust itself forward using its arms.

Shelly was hit hard and fell over.

It got back up and turned towards Geodude.

"Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye said.

The tiny stream of bubbles hit Geodude.

It was hurt, but it was able to take the pain.

"Geodude, use Bide!" Brock said.

Raye knew what Brock was expecting.

She wasn't going to try to hit Brock, so she saw it as a perfect chance to raise Shelly's defenses.

"Shelly, use Withdraw!" Raye told it.

Shelly retreated into its shell and the shell flashed.

Shelly then came right back out.

Geodude was still biding.

"Shelly, use Withdraw again!" Raye told it.

Brock knew what Raye was doing.

"She's trying to make Bide useless while raising her defenses at the same time!" he thought.

Geodude tried unleashing energy, but it never got hurt so nothing happened.

"Now, Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye said.

The tiny stream of bubbles hit Geodude.

After that, Geodude fell, unable to battle anymore.

Brock called Geodude back.

He brought Onix back out.

Onix seemed to have calmed down.

Shelly and Onix stared down.

"Alright, Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye said.

After hearing that command, Onix was furious.

Onix slammed Shelly against a large boulder.

"No, not again!" Brock said.

Shelly became stuck in the boulder it was smashed into.

Jared watched.

He held his PokéDex up to Onix.

He read the Info Onix had:

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon." He read.

"As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to diamond, but colored black."

Jared then tried to look at the moves Brock's Onix had.

He looked and saw that his Onix had learned Rage.

Jared gasped as he saw Onix become angrier and angrier, trying to thrash Shelly.

It picked up huge boulders and prepared to hurl them at Shelly.

"ONIX! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Brock screamed.

Onix turned around and looked at Brock.

Brock looked back with a stern look on his face.

"This isn't a fair fight!" he told it.

"Just look at that Squirtle! You're beating it to death!" he scolded.

Shelly could hardly move.

It looked badly injured.

Onix put the boulder down.

Brock came up to Raye and gave her a bottle.

"Use this Full Restore on Shelly." He instructed.

"We'll finish the battle fairly now." He told her.

Raye went up to Shelly and used the Full Restore on it.

In an instant, every wound Shelly had on its body vanished and it looked like it was never hurt.

Brock did not heal Onix.

He wanted a fair fight.

"Now Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock said.

"And don't overdo it."

Onix picked up some smaller boulders and threw them in Shelly's direction.

Shelly moved out of the way.

"Now, Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye said.

Shelly shot the stream of bubbles at Onix.

Once that hit, Onix collapsed.

Brock called it back.

He went over to Raye and shook her hand.

"Congratulations, Raye." He started.

"You've defeated the Pewter City Gym Leader."

He placed a Boulder Badge in Raye's hand.

"This Boulder Badge will make your Pokémon stronger." He said.

"In addition, it makes befriending Pokémon a little bit easier." He told her.

He placed a disk in Raye's hand.

"This is Technical Machine 34." He told her.

"It teaches Bide to your Pokémon."

"Use it, and while your opponent is dealing damage, your Pokémon will reflect it at double the power."

"But beware, Bide can't store more damage than your Pokémon can take." He warned.

The crowd cheered.

Raye left the battle field and met Jared at the entrance.

"Raye, that was awesome!" Jared told her.

"Thanks!" Raye said, blushing a little.

They high-fived each other.

Raye took out her Trainer card and placed the magnetic Boulder Badge in the slot with Brock's face on it.

Jared looked at the Badge.

"Cool! That looks like a real prize!" he said.

"By the way," Jared started.

"Onix learned Rage during the battle." He told her.

Raye nodded, "Yeah, and…?"

"I would think Brock would try to use that against the next trainer… meaning me." He told her.

Raye was shocked, "_You're_ about to challenge_ Brock_?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna beat Brock too!" He told her.

He walked towards the stadium.

The crowd cheered.

"Good luck, Jared…" Raye whispered to herself.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, I'm going through each game's mechanics. That means I'm doing the Red/Blue/Yellow series with its original TMs and all that, then I'm going on with the other games and their mechanics. This Fan Fiction is not solely based on the games, but it's based on the world of Pokémon in general. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Pokémon Chat!**


	6. Jared's BurnOut!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 6: Jared's Burn-Out!

Jared continued walking toward the arena.

Raye took a seat so that she could see him.

Brock's Pokémon were healed.

The lights turned on.

"Well, here's challenger number eleven!" Brock said.

Jared smirked.

"I'm ready when you are!" he said.

Brock sent out Onix.

The rock snake roared.

"Let's go, Blaze!" Jared said, calling Blaze out to battle.

"A Fire-type, huh?" Brock said.

"I'm sorry to say that winning this isn't gonna be easy for you!"

Jared tilted his hat downward.

"Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze started raking Onix with a flurry of sharp swipes, but Onix didn't seem to feel a thing!

"Moves like that aren't gonna get rid of Onix that easily." Brock told Jared.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock said.

Large rock started levitating around Onix.

Then, in a split second, the rocks came flying towards Blaze.

Blaze was hit by Onix's Rock Throw.

It had trouble getting up.

"Now _that _was a Super-Effective move right there!" Brock said.

"When a move is Super-Effective, the Pokémon can feel a bit more damage than they should." Brock said.

Jared remembered that Brock's Onix was the same way when Raye used Bubble on it.

Blaze was finally able to get up.

"Blaze, use Growl!" Jared commanded.

Blaze let out a huge growl that made Onix move back a little.

"Well played." Brock complimented.

"But, it's still not gonna save you from Onix!" he said.

"Onix, use Rock Throw again!" Brock told Onix.

Again, the rocks levitated and flew towards Blaze.

Blaze was hit and wasn't able to battle anymore afterward.

Jared called Blaze back to its PokéBall.

He then grabbed Pidge's PokéBall.

"Let's go, Pidge!" Jared told his Pidgey.

Pidge flew out of the PokéBall.

The size difference was vast, as Onix was at least three times larger than Pidge.

"Nope, sorry." Brock said.

"Flying-Type Pokémon won't do any good, either." He said.

"Pidge, use Gust!" Jared said.

A wind started when Pidge flapped its wings rapidly.

Onix barely felt a thing!

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

Once again, the rocks levitated and flew towards Pidge.

It went down in one hit.

Jared called Pidge back.

"Do you have any more Pokémon?" Brock asked.

Jared did have one Pokémon left.

"Pika, let's do it!" he said.

Pika jumped out of its PokéBall.

"Boy, you just came in with all the wrong Pokémon today!" Brock said.

"An Electric-Type can't beat my Pokémon." Brock said.

Jared checked his PokéDex.

The only moves Pika knew were ThunderShock and Thunder Wave.

"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Jared commanded.

Pika loosed a small spark at Onix.

The electricity disappeared as soon as it left Pika's body.

Jared wasn't pleased with the results.

"Nothing in my Gym conducts electricity." Brock said.

"On top of that, there's nothing you can do to hurt Onix." He added.

"Onix, use Body Slam!" Brock said.

Onix tipped over and crushed Pika.

When Onix got back up, Pika was down for the count.

Jared called Pika back and fell to his knees.

"Well, Jared," Brock started.

"You at least put up a good fight." He told him.

"But, now you owe _me _a prize." He said, holding out his hand.

Jared paid him half of the money he had and exited the Gym.

Raye met him outside.

"You did alright, Jared." She told him.

Jared didn't think so.

"That battle went _way_ too fast!" he said.

"Well, maybe you just need to train more." Raye suggested.

"I can be your training buddy! My Pokémon can get you into shape!"

Jared looked at his PokéBalls.

"Right now, I need to hurry to a Pokémon Center." Jared told her.

They rushed to the Pokémon Center.

Jared gave his PokéBalls to Nurse Joy and sat at a table with Raye.

Raye's stomach grumbled.

"Say, Jared, you wouldn't happen to have something to eat, do you?" she asked him.

Jared looked in his bag.

He found a bag of barbecue chips.

He opened it and held it out to Raye.

"We can share these." Jared told her.

They both ate the bag of chips.

Nurse Joy brought Jared's PokéBalls to him.

"Your Pokémon are perfectly fine now." She told him.

"Thank You." Jared said as he took his PokéBalls back from Nurse Joy.

Raye stood up and grabbed Jared's hand.

"Let's go, Jared." Raye said.

"We've got training to do."

She dragged him outside to a large field, perfect for battling Pokémon.

]"Let's have a friendly battle." She said.

Raye got her Pokémon ready.

Jared did the same.

"I'll start with Shelly." Raye said, calling Shelly out to battle.

"Alright then, I'll use Blaze." Jared said, calling Blaze out.

Raye looked at him puzzled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Just trust me on this one!" Jared told her.

"My dad did the same thing when he trained with his friend."

Raye shrugged.

"Okay…" she said doubtfully.

"Blaze, let's use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze raked Shelly hard with its claws.

Shelly eventually shook off the pain.

"Alright, Shelly, Use Bubble!" Raye commanded.

Shelly shot tiny bubbles at Blaze.

Blaze didn't like how the bubbles felt.

Raye smiled.

"Blaze, use Scratch again!" Jared commanded.

Again, Blaze raked Shelly with great force.

Shelly held its head in pain.

It looked very weak.

"You're doing great, Jared!" Raye said.

"Shelly, use Bubble!" she commanded.

A stream of tiny bubbles hit Blaze again.

Then, Blaze's tail started burning brighter.

Suddenly, Blaze opened its mouth and shot small embers at Shelly.

Then, Shelly's head had a small flame on it.

Shelly cringed in pain.

Jared's PokéDex beeped.

He looked and saw that Blaze had learned Ember.

The flame was hurting Shelly.

"I'm guessing that's Burn status." Jared said.

The flame died out and Shelly fell to the ground.

Raye called Shelly back.

"Good work." Raye complimented.

She picked up another PokéBall.

"Pit, it's your turn!" she said, calling out Pit.

The Pidgey started hovering over the ground.

"Blaze, use Ember!" Jared commanded.

Tiny embers flew from Pit's mouth.

It was slightly scorched.

"Pit, use Sand-Attack!" Raye commanded.

Pit whipped up a small sandstorm which was hurled into Blaze's face.

Blaze rubbed its eyes, trying to get the sand out.

"Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared said.

Blaze raked Pit with its claws.

Pit landed on the ground, but quickly hovered back up again.

"Pit, use Gust!" Raye said.

A whirlwind started between Pit's wings.

It blew Blaze away.

Blaze was getting tired.

"Blaze, let's try Ember one last time!" Jared said.

Larger embers flew from Blaze's mouth.

Pit had a flame start on its left wing.

"Uh-oh! Pit's burned!" Raye thought to herself.

"Pit, use Gust again!" Raye commanded.

Another whirlwind appeared and blew Blaze away.

Blaze didn't want to move after that.

Jared called it back.

"Let's go, Pika!" Jared said, releasing his Pikachu to battle.

The small yellow mouse was ready to battle.

"Pit, use Gust!" Raye said.

A whirlwind blew Pika away.

"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Jared commanded.

A small spark hit Pit and brought it down to the ground.

Pit ran out of the will to fight anymore.

Raye called Pit back.

"Alright then, it's Tater's turn!" Raye said, sending Tater to battle.

"Pika, use ThunderShock again!" Jared commanded.

Pika shot a small spark at Tater.

It didn't seem to mind very much, but it did wince a little.

"Tater, use Tackle!" Raye said.

Raye's Caterpie threw its body at Pika.

Pika tipped over, but immediately got back up.

"Alright, Pika! Use ThunderShock!" Jared said.

Pika loosed a small spark again and hit Tater.

"Tater, use Tackle!" Raye said.

Tater launched itself at Pika.

Pika took the hit a bit harder than last time and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Jared called Pika back.

Suddenly, Tater started flashing.

"Huh? What's going on?" Raye asked.

There was a bright flash and Tater's appearance changed.

Raye's PokéDex beeped.

She picked it up and looked.

The PokéDex notified her that Tater had evolved into a Metapod.

"Whoa! Tater evolved!" she said.

Tater was now a large, green chrysalis with yellow eyes.

It was completely immobile.

"Okay, this is my last Pokémon." Jared told Raye.

"Let's go, Pidge!" he said as he called his Pidgey out to battle.

"Tater, use Tackle!" Raye told Tater.

The Metapod launched itself at Pidge.

"Okay, Pidge! Use Gust!" Jared commanded.

Pidge whipped up a whirlwind that sent Tater flying.

Tater landed hard and its eyes grew dim.

It could not move at all.

Raye called Tater back.

"You're doing great!" Raye told Jared.

"You just need to make sure your Pokémon don't faint!"

She grabbed another PokéBall.

"Kachu, let's go!" Raye said, calling out her Pikachu.

Kachu got into fighting position.

"Pidge, use Gust!" Jared commanded.

The whirlwind started blowing Kachu away.

It landed on the grass, but quickly got back to its feet.

"Kachu, use ThunderShock!" Raye told Kachu.

A small spark was launched from Kachu's cheeks, but it missed Pidge.

"Pidge, use Tackle!" Jared commanded.

Pidge launched itself at Kachu, knocking it over on its back.

Kachu was bruised a bit, but was still able to fight.

"Kachu, let's try ThunderShock again!" Raye told Kachu.

Another spark shot from Kachu's cheeks.

It missed again.

"I have an idea!" Jared thought to himself.

"Pidge, use Sand-Attack!" Jared commanded.

A small sandstorm was blown at Kachu.

"Just keep it up, Pidge."

The sandstorm started growing bigger and bigger until it just barely reached Raye's face.

"That's enough!" Jared told Pidge.

The sandstorm quickly vanished, revealing a sandy Pikachu.

Kachu tried to shake all of the sand off.

Raye wiped the sand that had gotten into her eyes.

"Kachu, use ThunderShock again!" Raye said.

Kachu couldn't clearly see Pidge, but it launched a small spark anyway.

The spark missed Pidge, but hit Jared.

The charge from the spark made Jared's hair stand up.

Raye giggled a bit.

Jared tried to put his hair down and fixed his hat.

"Okay, Pidge, use Tackle!" Jared commanded.

Pidge threw itself at Kachu, once again knocking it over.

Kachu got back up, but was feeling tired.

"Kachu, use ThunderShock!" Raye said.

Kachu shot another spark, trying to hit Pidge.

It missed again.

"Pidge, finish Kachu with Gust!" Jared said.

Pidge whipped up a small whirlwind and blew Kachu away.

That was all Raye's Pikachu could stand.

It stayed on the ground in exhaustion.

Raye called her last Pokémon back.

"I think you're ready." Raye told him.

They both shook hands and went back to the Pokémon Center to heal.

Afterwards, they re-entered the Gym.

Brock had just finished defeating a trainer.

The trainer left with a disappointed look on its face.

"Good luck!" Raye said to Jared.

He walked to the battlefield.

"Ready for a rematch?" Brock asked, receiving his healed Pokémon.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Jared replied.

"Alright, Onix! Let's do this!" Brock said.


	7. Turning up the Heat!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 7: Turning up the Heat!

"Blaze, let's go!" Jared called out, throwing Blaze's PokéBall.

"Your Charmander again?" Brock asked.

"Surely you've learned by now that Fire-types aren't the best choice." He told Jared.

Jared looked very confident.

"Just watch me." He said to Brock.

"Okay, Onix!" Brock said.

"Let's do this!" he threw Onix's PokéBall and released it for battle.

The towering rock snake roared and the crowd went wild.

Raye sat quietly, holding Kachu next to her.

"You can do this, Jared." She kept thinking to herself.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

Onix started picking up rocks.

"Blaze, use Growl!" Jared said.

Blaze let out a loud growl at Onix, making it drop the rocks it was holding.

The bigger rocks broke into smaller rocks.

"Onix, don't let that Charmander get the best of you!" Brock told Onix.

"Use Rock Throw!" he commanded.

It was a little difficult for Onix to pick up the smaller rocks, but it threw them at Blaze anyway.

It didn't hurt Blaze much as it stood there, ready to attack.

"Great, Blaze! Now, use Ember!" Jared commanded.

The flame on Blaze's tail burned hotter.

Jared then noticed a small horn started to grow on the back of Blaze's head.

"What's this about?" he asked himself.

Large embers flew from Blaze's mouth and hit Onix.

Then, a flame started on Onix's body.

Brock was astonished.

"Burn status!" he muttered to himself.

Onix cringed in pain from the burn.

"Alright, Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze's claws started glowing and it slashed Onix.

Onix roared in pain.

Brock was surprised again.

"T-that move!" he thought.

"There's no way that can be Scratch!" he said to himself.

Jared was surprised as well.

Never had he seen such power.

Raye was at the edge of her seat.

Kachu got on top of Raye's head just to watch.

The crowd was silent.

Blaze had turned a slightly darker color.

Its eyes looked more intense than before.

Onix fell to the ground.

Brock called Onix back.

"Go! Geodude!" Brock said.

Geodude came out from its PokéBall.

"Geodude, use Bide!" Brock commanded.

Geodude crossed its arms and started glowing.

"This should buy me some time." Brock thought to himself.

"Blaze, use Scratch again!" Jared said.

Blaze's claws started shining again.

It slashed Geodude with great force.

Geodude tried to hang on.

Blaze just kept slashing.

Then, once Geodude fell, Blaze started flashing rapidly.

Brock called Geodude back.

Raye clutched her chest.

The crowd was silent.

Blaze let out an endless stream of embers and started growing.

"Blaze is… evolving?!" Jared thought to himself.

Indeed, Blaze was evolving into a large, red lizard with a horn on the back of its head.

It had larger fangs, a more intense look on its face, and a longer tail.

Its claws grew larger and it came up to half Jared's height.

"CHARMELEON!" the Pokémon yelled.

Raye couldn't believe her eyes.

"Blaze evolved into Charmeleon!" Raye said under her breath.

Kachu got the rest of the crowd cheering.

Brock walked up to Jared.

"That was outstanding, Jared!" he told him.

"Y'know, you remind me of your father way back when." He added.

"My dad?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I gotta admit, though, Blaze has some power!" Brock complimented.

Brock held out the BoulderBadge.

"Here. You earned it." Brock said.

"This is the BoulderBadge." He told Jared.

"It will allow you control stronger Pokémon. It also strengthens your own Pokémon." He added.

Jared placed the badge on his Trainer Card.

"And here is Technical Machine 34." Brock said, handing him a disk.

"This one contains Bide. I'm sure you know what it does by now." He told him.

They shook hands afterward.

The crowd cheered.

Jared met Raye at the entrance.

She ran up to Jared and hugged him.

"You did great, Jared!" Raye complimented.

"Thanks, Raye!" Jared said.

They headed outside.

"Where should we go next?" Jared asked Raye.

She got out her map and looked.

"It looks like the nearest city is Cerulean City." Raye told him.

"But to get there, we have to get through Mt. Moon." She added.

"Then, let's get to Mt. Moon!" Jared said.

They headed to Route 3 into a large field of tall grass.

"This field is thick!" Jared said, walking through.

Then, they saw a blur fly past them.

"What was that?" Raye asked.

The blur then landed on the ground.

It was another bird Pokémon.

It had pink-ish wings, a sharp beak, and was small.

"It's a Spearow!" Jared said.

"Blaze, let's go!" he said, calling out his Charmeleon.

"You're gonna catch that thing?" Raye asked him.

"You bet!" Jared told her.

"Blaze, use Ember!" Jared commanded.

Large embers flew at the Spearow.

It immediately went down afterwards.

"Aw, shoot." Jared said.

"This thing's no good if it can't defend itself." He told Raye.

"Let's keep moving." Raye said.

They walked up to a Pokémon Center.

"Huh? A Pokémon Center next to a cave?" Jared said.

Raye was puzzled as well.

They walked inside to see yet another Nurse Joy inside.

She looked a bit different, though.

This Nurse Joy seemed very excited, as if it were her first time on the job.

"Oh, goody goody! My first patients!" she said happily.

Raye and Jared looked at each other.

"Oh! Wait here while I get my equipment!" Nurse Joy said.

She ran quickly to a medium sized bag and pulled out a stethoscope and a clipboard.

She sat Raye down and put on her stethoscope.

Nurse Joy put the stethoscope on Raye's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

Raye didn't understand what was going on.

Jared just couldn't stop watching as the Nurse Joy placed the stethoscope on Raye's chest, back, and stomach.

He finally came up to Nurse Joy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, aren't you supposed to heal our Pokémon?" Jared asked.

Nurse Joy took the stethoscope off of Raye.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, smiling.

"How silly of me! Please, give me your Pokémon!" she said.

Nurse Joy turned to Raye.

"By the way, you have a very healthy heartbeat, sweetie!" she told Raye.

"Um… Thanks?" Raye said.

Jared and Raye handed Nurse Joy their PokéBalls.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" she said, rushing to the back of the Pokémon Center.

Jared and Raye sat down at a table.

"I think she's new." Raye whispered to Jared.

"Yeah. I noticed." Jared whispered back.

They looked outside the window and saw the sunset.

A few seconds later, Raye felt something on her chest.

She looked down and saw Jared's head on it.

Raye blushed and her heart pounded in his ear.

She pushed him off and Jared jerked up, blushing a bit.

Raye giggled.

"It's getting late." Jared told Raye.

"We should stay overnight." He added.

Raye was already beginning to feel drowsy.

"Yeah. Well, good night!" Raye told Jared.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was caring for Jared and Raye's Pokémon.

"And there you go!" she said.

All of the Pokémon looked very happy and content.

"Okay, now back into your PokéBalls!" Nurse Joy said as she called them all back.

She left them on the tray on the counter.

Nurse Joy noticed Jared and Raye were sleeping.

She smiled.

"I think I should hit the sack too." She said, taking off her shoes and laying in her bed.


	8. Night of the Full Moon!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 8: Night of the Full Moon!

It was about 10:00 late that night.

A small, pink, star-shaped creature came out of Mt. Moon.

It peeked through the Pokémon Center's doors.

It realized that everyone was asleep.

The door suddenly opened, which startled it a little, but nobody was awake.

The Pokémon crept in through the front door.

Kachu appeared as if it were waking up.

The pink Pokémon quickly hid under the table Raye and Jared were sitting at.

Kachu yawned and went back to sleep.

The Pokémon then crept towards the back of the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy was still asleep.

The Pokémon looked around and noticed Nurse Joy's stethoscope.

It picked it up out of curiosity.

The Pokémon put the two nubs in its ears and put the bell on the floor.

It wasn't sure how the stethoscope was used, but it put the bell on anything it could think of.

Eventually, the stethoscope ended up on Nurse Joy's stomach.

The gurgles it made startled the Pokémon.

It took the bell off Nurse Joy's stomach and placed it on her chest.

The Pokémon found Nurse Joy's heartbeat more soothing and better sounding than her stomach.

It decided to bring the stethoscope with it.

Then, it noticed a large, shiny stone on the dresser.

The Pokémon seemed to recognize it and tried to reach the stone.

The dresser wobbled and made a loud thud on the floor.

Kachu jumped up, its ears standing up straight.

It then tried to find the source of the sound.

When Kachu got to the back of the Pokémon Center, it saw the pink Pokémon trying to escape.

Kachu chased after it.

The pink Pokémon led Kachu outside.

They eventually came to a dead end.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kachu asked.

The Pokémon gulped.

"Y-yeah." The pink Pokémon stammered.

Kachu held out its hand.

"It's okay." Kachu told it.

"You're fine now!" Kachu nodded.

"Now, what's your name?" Kachu asked.

"I'm Clefairy." The Pokémon answered.

"My name's Kachu." Kachu introduced itself.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you!" Clefairy said shyly.

Kachu noticed Clefairy was clutching a large, shiny object.

"What's that?" Kachu asked Clefairy.

"Oh, this?" Clefairy asked.

"This is a Moon Stone." It answered.

"A Moon Stone?" Kachu repeated.

"This Moon Stone is what makes my kind evolve." Clefairy told Kachu.

"Really?" Kachu asked.

"Yeah. And tonight's the evolution ceremony." Clefairy said.

It pointed to the moon.

"Every year, on the third Full Moon of our mating season, we hold our evolution ceremony." Clefairy told Kachu.

"We need Moon Stones to evolve." It explained.

"If we don't have enough Moon Stones, a lot of the little ones are going to be very upset." It said.

"Call it a Rite of Passage, if you will."

"I see." Kachu said.

"How many Moon Stones do you have already?" Kachu asked.

"Well over half so far…" Clefairy answered.

"That's great!" Kachu said.

"Um… not so much, Kachu." Clefairy said.

"What? How?" Kachu asked.

"We need a bunch of Moon Stones, so as to match the population of my kind." Clefairy answered.

"Well, how hard can that be?" Kachu asked.

Clefairy and Kachu went inside Mt. Moon.

"This is our nest." Clefairy told Kachu.

Kachu's jaw dropped.

There were about one hundred Clefairy gathered together.

In the middle was a large pile of Moon Stones.

"We've been trying to collect these for months." Clefairy told Kachu.

"But it hasn't been very easy." It continued.

"Where's a good place to look?" Kachu asked.

"Well… some of these we found in Mt. Moon." Clefairy answered.

"But, if by some chance, a meteor just so happened to land in Mt. Moon tonight, we would be perfect." Clefairy told Kachu.

"I can get some of my friends to help!" Kachu told Clefairy.

"I'll be right back!" Kachu said as it dashed to the Pokémon Center.

It tried to wake up the rest of the Pokémon.

"Guys, I need your help." Kachu said, waking the Pokémon up.

Blaze opened his eyes.

"Kachu, it's late." Blaze said grumpily.

"Go back to sleep." It told Kachu.

Shelly was waking up just fine.

"What do you need help with?" Shelly asked.

"I want to help out a friend." Kachu told Shelly.

"But I need your help." Kachu continued.

Pit and Pidge bolted up.

Soon, everybody except for Blaze was awake.

Kachu noticed Blaze was still asleep.

"Blaze, please! I need your help too!" Kachu said.

Blaze turned over and continued sleeping.

Pika was mad at this.

"Stand back, guys." Pika warned.

The Pokémon did as instructed.

Pika let out a large spark and shocked Blaze.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Blaze said.

"Good. Now we can help Kachu." Pika said.

Clefairy was anxiously waiting for Kachu's return.

Clefairy then saw Kachu and its friends enter Mt. Moon.

"Oh, good! You're back!" Clefairy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell us what we're supposed to do." Blaze said.

Clefairy was a little hurt, but brought them to a large, pink Pokémon with large wings.

"This is the Moon King." Clefairy told them.

"Wow! That thing's big!" Kachu said.

"So what's with the fatso?" Blaze asked.

"The Moon King is our eldest Clefable here." Clefairy answered, disliking Blaze's rude attitude.

"Clefable?" Kachu asked.

"That must be what you Clefairy evolve into!" it said.

"Correct!" Clefairy said.

Clefairy turned around.

It tapped the Moon King's shoulder.

"Hm? Ah, Clefairy!" The Moon King said.

"What can I do for you?" it asked.

"I got some friends to help." Clefairy told the Clefable.

"Ah! How wonderful!" the Moon King said.

"We've got a few sightings of Moon Stones from our researchers." It continued.

"There should be one somewhere around Route 2." One researcher said.

"Let's go, guys!" Clefairy beckoned.

Everyone followed.

They came to a field full of sleeping Pokémon.

"Those were the Spearow we saw earlier!" Shelly recognized.

They also saw a few pink Pokémon sleeping as well.

"Are those Clefairy?" Kachu asked.

"No." Clefairy answered.

"Those are Jigglypuff."

"Then, why is one holding a Moon Stone?" Pika asked.

Clefairy gasped.

There was a small, pink Pokémon with tiny ears, a curl of hair, and huge, round eyes clutching a Moon Stone.

"I can't believe we finally found one!" Clefairy said.

"Good eye, Pika!" Kachu complimented.

Clefairy went to pick up the stone, but the Jigglypuff jerked away.

"Hey! Thief!" The Jigglypuff called out.

Every Pokémon in the field woke up.

"We're surrounded!" Clefairy said.

Pika and Kachu started sparking.

"We'll take care of this!" Kachu told them.

"Ready?" Pika asked.

"Ready!" Kachu answered.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" they yelled.

But small sparks didn't come out.

Instead, a thunderbolt was loosed on the Pokémon.

All of them went down.

All of them except for a large, pink, bunny-like Pokémon.

Pika and Kachu were surprised by their power.

"That wasn't ThunderShock…" Pika said.

"That was Thunder_bolt_!" Kachu said.

The big Pokémon wasn't happy.

"What have you done to my people?" it asked.

"Who are you?" Clefairy asked.

"I am Lord Wigglytuff!" the Pokémon said.

A Jigglypuff ran to its side.

"Lord Wigglytuff demands that you leave here immediately!" it said.

"Refusal to do so results in a death penalty." It continued.

Clefairy's heart skipped a beat.

"D-Death?" Clefairy asked.

"Yes, DEATH!" the Jigglypuff said sternly.

Pika noticed a large pile of Moon Stones behind Lord Wigglytuff.

It tried to sneak behind them.

Clefairy noticed Pika trying to get to the pile of Moon Stones.

Pika crawled on its belly, trying not to make a sound.

Pika could almost reach it, but Lord Wigglytuff caught sight of Pika.

"Stay away from my precious Moon Stones post-haste, or it will be your head that I will very soon taste!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded.

It didn't phase Pika one bit.

Pika grabbed about an armful of Moon Stones and dashed back.

"Get that thief!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded.

A flock of Spearow attacked Pika.

"Guys! Catch!" Pika said.

Clefairy and the rest of the gang caught the Moon Stones.

"To Mt. Moon, everyone!" Clefairy said.

They all ran back.

Pika defended them.

"THUNDERBOLT!" it yelled while releasing a large thunderbolt on the Spearow.

"I'll get you yet!" Lord Wigglytuff said.

"All Jigglypuff rise!" it commanded.

All of the Jigglypuff in the area awoke, ready to carry out any orders.

"We have been robbed of our Moon Stones!" Lord Wigglytuff said.

"Get to your battle stations! We will retrieve what is ours!" it instructed.

The Jigglypuff got into even rows and columns, like an army.

"We must leave at once!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded, leading the army to Mt. Moon.

Clefairy, Kachu, and the gang were almost done collecting Moon Stones.

"That should do it!" Kachu exclaimed.

"Thank you all so much!" Clefairy said, shaking hands with everyone.

"We finally have enough Moon Stones to hold our evolution ceremony!" it said.

"Then let the ceremony commence!" The Moon King exclaimed.

All of the Clefairy and Clefable cheered.

Just then, the army of Jigglypuff stormed in.

They surrounded the Clefairy and Clefable.

Lord Wigglytuff immediately confronted the Moon King.

"You will rue the day you stole from the almighty Lord Wigglytuff." It said.

"Soldiers! Seize the Moon King!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded.

A group of Jigglypuff surrounded the Moon King.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Pika asked.

"Leave me be, peasant!" Lord Wigglytuff said.

"I've not the time to deal with such inferiorities!" it said.

Pika got angry.

Sparks flew from its cheeks.

"Alright, buddy! You asked for it!" Pika said.

Kachu leaped in front of Pika and tried to hold it back.

"Pika, calm down!" Kachu warned.

"If you attack now, _everyone's _gonna get hurt!"

Pika calmed down.

"Lord Wigglytuff! Long have you terrorized my people with your greedy tactics!" The Moon King said.

"We need these Moon Stones in order to hold our evolution ceremony!"

"Hah! These Moon Stones were meant for _my_ ceremony!" Lord Wigglytuff stated.

"Wait, what do _you _want with the Moon Stones?" Pika asked.

"We too evolve with the power of the Moon Stone!" Lord Wigglytuff answered.

It turned to the Moon King.

"So, if you would not mind as to return our beloved Moon Stones and cancel your evolution festival, I would be so kind as to invite you to my festivities!" Lord Wigglytuff bargained.

"That's not fair!" Clefairy said.

"We need to have our ceremony tonight!" it said.

"Wahahaha! I don't think so!" Lord Wigglytuff laughed.

"You peasants don't deserve such luxuries!"

The Moon King stepped up.

"You cannot do this to my people! I demand that you leave immediately!" the Moon King said.

Both Lord Wigglytuff's and the Moon King's hands started glowing.

"They're about to battle!" Clefairy whispered.

"Clear the field! All of you!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded.

"I shall make this quick!"

There was a large area formed.

"You may attack first!" the Moon King said.

"Very well then!" Lord Wigglytuff accepted.

Its hands started glowing.

"DoubleSlap!" Lord Wigglytuff yelled while slapping the Moon King repeatedly.

Its face became bruised.

"Double-Edge!" the Moon King yelled, charging into Lord Wigglytuff.

Lord Wigglytuff fell backwards.

Its eyes started flashing yellow.

"Disable!" Lord Wigglytuff cried, shining a yellow light into the Moon King's eyes.

The Moon King couldn't attack.

Pika jumped in at that moment.

"Thunderbolt!" Pika cried.

A large thunderbolt hit Lord Wigglytuff, causing it to fall to the ground.

The Moon King regained mobility.

It then waggled a finger.

"Metronome!" the Moon King cried out.

Suddenly, a giant meteor came crashing into Mt. Moon.

The impact was so great that barely anyone could have survived the oncoming explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, there were Moon Stones scattered all around Mt. Moon.

"That wasn't Metronome…" Clefairy thought.

"What? A meteor has fallen?" The Moon King noticed.

In the center of the Clefairy's nest was a large Moon Stone.

"What… That…that meteor!" Lord Wigglytuff gasped.

Everyone was amazed by the giant Moon Stone.

"This is the meteor I was talking about earlier." Clefairy whispered to Kachu.

"But, I can't believe that tonight would be the night the meteor would fall."

"How often does it fall?" Kachu asked.

"Every few years or so." Clefairy answered.

"Soldiers! Come forth!" Lord Wigglytuff commanded.

All of the Jigglypuff gathered around Lord Wigglytuff.

"It is clear that we have lost." Lord Wigglytuff said.

"So, as they say in France, I bid thee adieu!" it said.

"Dude, that's Latin." Pika corrected.

"No matter! I shall leave at once!" Lord Wigglytuff decided.

The Jigglypuff followed.

"Wait!" The Moon King called out.

"You may participate in our evolution ceremony." It said to Lord Wigglytuff.

"After all, we both _do_ evolve with the power of the Moon Stone."

"You mean it?" Lord Wigglytuff asked.

"Yes. You may stay." The Moon King said.

"Then I shall accept your offer!" Lord Wigglytuff said.

A group of Clefairy and Jigglypuff were circled around the stone.

A huge light shone on the Moon Stones.

One by one, the Jigglypuff and Clefairy started evolving into Clefable and Wigglytuff.

The Moon King and Lord Wigglytuff shook hands and everyone cheered.

The Jigglypuff followed Lord Wigglytuff back to the field where they belong.

"Thanks for your help, guys!" Clefairy said, waving goodbye.

Kachu stopped and went back to Clefairy.

"Why didn't you evolve?" Kachu asked.

"It's not my time yet. I'll evolve once the timing is just right." Clefairy answered.

"Right! Maybe we'll meet again someday!" Kachu said, leaving with its friends.

"I'll be waiting until then!" Clefairy said, waving goodbye.

The sun started to rise.

Kachu and the rest of the Pokémon went back to sleep in the Pokémon Center.

Raye and Jared were still asleep, and Nurse Joy was up early straightening up her work area.

She smiled when she saw the Pokémon sleeping.

Nurse Joy brought the PokéBalls to the counter and called them all back in their respective PokéBalls.

She then moved back to her work area, being as quiet as she possibly could.

Like a mother watching over her children.


	9. Raye to the Rescue!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 9: Raye to the Rescue!

The sun was shining brightly that morning.

Raye was just waking up from her sleep.

She yawned and stretched.

Raye looked around the Pokémon Center.

It was all neat and tidy.

She got up and walked to the counter.

She retrieved her PokéBalls and sat back down, staring out the window.

Raye waited for Jared to wake up so that they could move on.

While waiting, she decided to go outside for a while.

She took a walk around the area.

The crisp mountain air pleased her.

The gentle breeze felt nice and cool.

A Clefairy went past Raye while she wasn't looking and entered the Pokémon Center.

It was returning the stethoscope it took last night.

Nurse Joy was asleep, so it put the stethoscope in her hand and quickly exited.

Raye thought she saw something enter Mt. Moon.

She turned her head.

But there wasn't anything there.

Raye shrugged and continued looking out into the mountains.

Jared finally woke up.

He saw Raye outside and went to join her.

She saw Jared exit the Pokémon Center.

"Good morning, Jared!" Raye greeted.

Jared waved at Raye, still a bit sleepy.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" She asked.

Jared nodded, rubbing his eyes.

They heard a scream coming from inside Mt. Moon.

Raye turned around and saw a little girl running, with a hurt Pokémon in her arms.

She had on a scout outfit, with a green cap and shirt, a red neckerchief, a miniskirt, a pair of knee socks and a pair of Mary Janes.

The girl also had shiny, jet-black hair and light skin.

Tears were welling up in her big, blue eyes.

She seemed to be about eight years old.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked, kneeling down beside the girl.

"I'm fine…" the girl sniffled.

"But my brother is in there and he needs help!" she told Raye.

"I tried to protect him, but my Rattata couldn't help at all." She said, almost crying.

Raye hugged the girl.

She noticed that the girl was also hurt.

There was something that looked like teeth marks on her shoulder.

She was bleeding.

"We'll try to help." Raye told the girl.

"Jared, will you watch over her?" she asked him.

"Sure!" Jared said, leading the girl to the Pokémon Center.

Raye went inside Mt. Moon.

It was a huge cave.

There were a lot of Pokémon in here as well.

A blue, bat-like Pokémon swooped down on Raye.

Raye quickly dodged the Pokémon.

"Shelly, help me!" she said, calling out Shelly.

The bat attacked by sinking its teeth into Shelly.

Shelly felt the pain as the bat started drinking Shelly's blood.

"Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye told Shelly.

Large bubbles came from Shelly's mouth.

The bat Pokémon flew back a little, but then swooped back into Shelly.

"Shelly, try and Tackle it!" Raye said.

Shelly threw its body at the bat.

It struggled to get back up.

The bat soon fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Great going, Shelly!" Raye complimented.

She pulled out one of her potions from her bag.

"There you go! All better!" Raye said as she sprayed Shelly.

The bite marks on Shelly's arm disappeared.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Raye asked Shelly.

Shelly nodded.

"Okay, then! Let's keep moving!" Raye said.

They continued into Mt. Moon.

Swarms of the bat Pokémon flew over Raye's head.

She continued walking.

Just then, a girl just about Raye's size saw her.

The girl had a similar appearance to Raye except she had a red ribbon in her long, brown hair, knee socks, a blue skirt, and a white blouse with a large blue ribbon on the front.

She also had on a bead bracelet and a pair of earrings.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" the girl asked.

Raye turned around.

"I saw you pass by." The girl continued.

"And the rules say you have to battle me!" she stated.

"But, I really don't have time to battle you." Raye told the girl.

"Excuses, excuses!" the girl said.

"You can't deny a challenge once a Pokémon Trainer decides to challenge you!" she continued.

"Listen, I _really _don't have time to battle. Someone needs my help." Raye said, getting slightly annoyed.

"You _will _battle me. No, you _MUST _battle me!" the girl commanded.

Raye started getting a little mad.

She stamped her foot.

"Now listen!" Raye said, raising her tone slightly.

"I _don't_ have _any_ time to battle. Maybe some other time, okay?" she said while gritting her teeth.

"Don't think so, honey." The girl said, also getting a bit angry.

"You don't battle me, you don't get to where you need to go." She said.

Raye gave up.

"Fine! I'll battle you. But then I have to go." Raye said.

"Okay!" the girl said.

"By the way, who _are _you?" Raye asked.

"I'm one of the Little Lassies of Kanto!" the girl replied.

"The name's Mallory!" she said.

"My name's Raye." Ray told Mallory.

"Okay, Raye." Mallory repeated.

"Let's go right now!" she told Raye.

Mallory grabbed a PokéBall.

"Let's see how you do against my Clefairy!" Mallory said.

She called out her Clefairy for battle.

Mallory's Clefairy wore two red ribbons on its ears and had a nice, shiny coat.

"Looks cute, doesn't it?" Mallory bragged.

"Hmph, I guess…" Raye said.

"You just love ruining people's days, do you?" Mallory asked.

"Oh, shut up…" Raye said.

Mallory pouted.

"Just call out your Pokémon…" she said.

"Let's go, Shelly!" Raye said, calling her Squirtle out for battle.

"Belle, use DoubleSlap!" Mallory commanded her Clefairy.

It repeatedly slapped Shelly's face.

"Cheap shot." Raye said.

Mallory stuck her tongue out at Raye.

"Shelly, use Bubble!" Raye commanded.

Large bubbles came from Shelly's mouth.

Belle dodged it with no trouble at all.

"Too slow!" Mallory taunted.

Raye started to get angry.

"Belle, would you soothe these savage souls?" Mallory asked.

Belle started singing in a very gentle tone.

It sounded like a lullaby.

Shelly's eyes became heavy.

It then started to fall asleep.

Raye yawned a bit as well.

"Now, Belle, follow up with a Mega Punch!" Mallory commanded.

Belle punched Shelly hard, knocking it against the wall.

Shelly was still fast asleep.

"Shelly, get up!" Raye called to Shelly, still feeling a bit drowsy.

Raye pulled out a soda she brought from home and started drinking it, waking her up in the process.

"Much better!" she exclaimed.

"Shelly, get up! Please!" Raye called again.

Mallory shook her head.

"Poor Raye! Your Squirtle seems too tuckered out to battle…" she started.

"…but the battle's not over until it's over!" Raye said.

She called Shelly back to its PokéBall.

"Let's go, Kachu!" Raye said, calling out her Pikachu.

"A Pikachu?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Raye replied.

"I dunno, but it's kinda mediocre…" Mallory said.

"'Mediocre' she says…" Raye scoffed.

"Kachu, use ThunderShock!" Raye commanded.

A large thunderbolt shot out of Kachu's cheeks.

It hit Belle with a strong blast.

"You idiot!" Mallory screamed.

"That's not ThunderShock! That's Thunder_bolt_!" she corrected angrily.

She knelt down next to her Clefairy.

"Belle, are you alright?" Mallory asked.

Raye checked her PokéDex.

Mallory was right!

Kachu _had_ learned Thunderbolt.

Raye closed her PokéDex and put it away.

"We're not going down _that _easily!" Mallory said.

"Belle, use Metronome!" she commanded.

Belle waggled its fingers, then it launched itself like a bullet.

Kachu fell over.

"That was a nice Quick Attack!" Mallory complimented.

Kachu got back up.

"Kachu, use Thunderbolt!" Raye commanded.

It shot a large thunderbolt at Belle again.

Belle suddenly froze.

"You think you're something, don't you?" Mallory sneered.

"Don't think that a little paralysis is gonna stop us!"

"Belle, use Mega Punch!" Mallory commanded.

But Belle couldn't move at all.

It struggled to move, but the paralysis wouldn't allow it to do so.

"No problem at all, huh?" Raye taunted.

"Kachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Raye commanded.

Kachu launched another thunderbolt at Belle.

Mallory's Clefairy fainted shortly afterward.

Mallory knelt down next to Belle.

She called it back to its PokéBall.

"Well… you win…" Mallory admitted.

She angrily dug in her pocket and gave Raye half of what she owned.

"You haven't seen the last of me, ya hear?" Mallory said sternly.

"I will remember this!" she said, running away.

Raye sighed.

"That girl has issues." She said.

Kachu nodded.

Raye continued on until she heard a voice.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" the voice screamed.

"Come on, Kachu! Let's go see what's wrong!" Raye said.

There was a little boy wearing a typical scout's outfit, with a green beret, a green shirt and a sash with badges on it.

He also had on a pair of green shorts with a belt on, a pair of knee socks, and brown loafers.

A swarm of bat Pokémon flew around the boy.

"Whoa! Look at those, Kachu!" Raye said.

"Hey, is someone there?" the boy asked.

"Don't worry!" Raye told the boy.

"I'll get you outta there!" she assured him.

Raye started thinking.

"If I let Kachu use Thunderbolt, the boy's gonna get it…" she thought to herself.

Raye called Kachu back.

"I got it!" she thought.

She grabbed Shelly's PokéBall and called it out.

"Shelly," Raye started.

"I want you to use Bubble; just enough to get those Zubat away." She told Shelly.

Shelly blew large bubbles at the Zubat.

They became encased in the bubbles and were carried away from the boy.

"Are you all right?" Raye asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks." The boy answered.

"Shelly! Great job!" Raye complimented.

"You're done for now!" she said, calling back her Squirtle.

"Do you have any Pokémon with you?" Raye asked.

"Nuh-uh…" The boy replied.

"My Pokémon can't battle anymore." He told Raye.

"My sister was trying to help, but her Pokémon were too weak." He continued.

"I see…" Raye said.

"Well, don't worry! I'm here to help!" she said.

Raye grabbed Kachu's PokéBall.

"Kachu, let's go!" she said, calling out her Pikachu.

"Now, use Thunderbolt on those Zubat!" Raye commanded.

Kachu let out a large thunderbolt on the bubble-clad Zubat.

Sparks were flying once the swarm was hit.

They all fell to the ground, unable to move.

Raye grabbed the boy's hand.

"Let's go!" she said, dragging him along.

They eventually escaped Mt. Moon.

Raye and the boy entered the Pokémon Center.

The girl gasped when she saw her brother.

"Kevin!" she said, running to her brother.

"Kaylee!" Kevin said, catching his sister in his arms.

Kaylee turned to Raye.

"Thank you _SO _much!" she said, hugging Raye.

"Hey, no problem!" Raye replied.

"Nurse Joy," Kevin started.

"Would you heal Kaylee and my Pokémon?" he asked.

"Sure! Just give me your PokéBalls and I'll be done lickety split!" she said.

Six PokéBalls went into the healing machine.

The machine flashed over the PokéBalls.

A tune played while the machine was healing the Pokémon inside.

"Alright! Here you go!" Nurse Joy said, giving Kevin and Kaylee their PokéBalls.

Kevin took his three, and Kaylee hers.

"Thank you!" they both said politely.

"Wait!" Kaylee said.

She walked up to Raye.

"I want to give you something." she told Raye.

Kaylee dug in her bag and pulled out two PokéBalls.

She held out a blue PokéBall.

"This is one of Daddy's Pokémon." Kaylee told Raye.

"I hope it will help you on your quest!" she said.

Raye tool the PokéBall.

"Let's see what's inside!" Raye said, calling out the Pokémon inside.

A giant, beetle-like Pokémon came out.

It had two large pincers on its head and large legs.

The Pokémon had small, squinty eyes and small, thin arms.

"It's a Pinsir!" Kaylee told Raye.

"Daddy's been training it for a while."

"He doesn't want it anymore, though." Kaylee said.

She looked at Jared.

"And for you!" she said, giving Jared a PokéBall.

"This is another Pokémon that Daddy caught." Kaylee said.

Jared took the PokéBall.

He called out the Pokémon inside.

The Pokémon was a large praying mantis Pokémon.

It had large wings and scythe-like claws.

It was green in color and had sharp eyes.

"This is Daddy's Scyther!" Kaylee told Jared.

"It's _really _fast!"

"I saw Daddy train it for its speed and agility." Kaylee said.

"Thank you!" Raye said to Kaylee.

"You're welcome!" Kaylee said, with a big smile on her face.

Raye and Jared called Scyther and Pinsir back to their PokéBalls.

"Aw, it's getting late again…" Raye said disappointedly.

"Where are you headed?" Kevin asked.

"We're supposed to be going to Cerulean City." Jared told Kevin.

"That's where _we _live!" Kevin said.

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Yeah! Kaylee and I can take you there tomorrow!" Kevin offered.

"Thank you!" Raye said.

"No problem!" Kevin said.

"It's the least we can do!" he added.

Raye looked at Jared.

"Looks like we're spending another night here." Raye said.

Jared agreed.

"Alright. I guess I'll get you four settled." Nurse Joy said.

Kevin pulled out a few packs of food.

"Ramen noodles, anyone?" he offered.

"Sure!" Jared replied.

Everyone took a pack of ramen noodles.

Kevin got out four bowls, four spoons, and a large bottle of water.

He turned to Nurse Joy.

"Do you have a microwave, Nurse Joy?" Kevin asked.

"Sure do! I have one right in there!" she said, pointing to the kitchen.

"I didn't know that a Pokémon Center could have a kitchen!" Jared said.

They traveled into the kitchen.

Kevin made each of them some ramen noodles.

"Here you go! Eat up!" Kevin said, bringing everyone's food.

Raye tasted some of her noodles.

"Hey, this tastes really good!" Raye complimented as she started to take another bite.

"Thanks, I guess!" Kevin said.

The smell of the food reached Nurse Joy at the counter.

Once she sniffed the air, her stomach started growling.

Nurse Joy looked around and found that she had some leftovers from lunch.

She started eating as well.

Raye, Jared, Kaylee, and Kevin finished eating and went back into the main lobby minutes later.

"That was really good!" Jared complimented.

"Kevin's used to cooking like this." Kaylee told Jared.

Raye started yawning.

"I'm getting sleepy…" Raye said.

She found a nearby booth and started going to sleep.

"I think we should all turn in for the night." Jared said.

Kaylee and Kevin found a booth that they could both sleep in.

Jared found a place near Raye and started to go to sleep.

Nurse Joy saw that everyone was asleep.

She turned out all of the lights and went to bed herself in the back of the Pokémon Center.


	10. Ambush! Team Rocket Appears!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 10: Ambush! Team Rocket Appears!

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to go inside Mt. Moon.

The four trainers left the Pokémon Center.

Raye yawned and stretched as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's get going!" Kevin said, leading the way.

The inside of the cave was vast, spawning a wide area for a lot of Pokémon to live in.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Jared said.

"Yeah. A lot of cave-dwelling Pokémon live here." Kaylee said.

Raye tripped over a large rock.

Jared managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Don't move!" Kevin warned, grabbing one of his PokéBalls.

The rock Raye tripped over was actually a Geodude.

It didn't look very happy, as it was rubbing its head to soothe its pain.

"Let's go, Nidoran!" Kevin said, releasing his Pokémon.

It was a small, pink mouse-like creature.

The Pokémon had sharp, red eyes, various kinds of spots, and a round body covered in spikes.

The Pokémon's claws were razor sharp as well.

"Double Kick!" Kevin commanded.

The Nidoran dashed toward the Geodude and kicked with its hind legs.

Geodude was knocked back.

The Nidoran immediately did another powerful kick and sent Geodude flying.

The Geodude did not get up after the hit.

"Great job, Nidoran!" Kevin complimented, calling his Pokémon back.

"Your Pokémon are strong!" Jared told Kevin.

"Thanks! I've been training a lot recently." Kevin replied.

They continued deep into Mt. Moon.

The cave started to get deeper.

A small, bug-like Pokémon suddenly appeared.

It had small, round eyes, two large, crab-like pincers, and two mushrooms on its back.

"It's a Paras!" Kevin said.

Raye grabbed one of her PokéBalls.

"Let me catch this one!" she said, calling out Pit.

"Pit, use Tackle!" Raye commanded.

Pit threw its body at the Paras.

The Paras fought back by scratching at Pit.

Pit recovered from the damage.

"Pit, use Tackle again!" Raye commanded.

Pit threw its body at the Paras again.

The Paras then released a white powder from its mushrooms.

"Hold your breath!" Kevin warned.

"That's Sleep Powder!" he said, covering his nostrils.

Pit hit the ground and started sleeping.

Raye noticed that the Paras was wobbling on its six legs.

"I think it's weak enough!" she thought.

Raye picked up an empty PokéBall and threw it at the Paras.

The Paras became sealed inside the PokéBall.

The PokéBall started wobbling back and forth, then sealed itself shut.

Raye's PokéDex confirmed the capture.

"Wow! You have a PokéDex?" Kaylee asked Raye.

Raye showed Kaylee her PokéDex.

"Yep! Professor Oak gave me and Jared a PokéDex for our journey." She told Kaylee.

"We're supposed to fill it out as much as we could!" Raye continued.

"Cool!" Kaylee said, with her eyes sparkling in awe.

They continued on in Mt. Moon until they heard what sounded like people talking.

They were two men dressed in black.

They both had black caps, a pair of white gloves and boots, and a large "R" on their chests.

"Those fossils have _got _to be here somewhere!" One of the guys said.

"Don't worry! We'll find them soon enough!" the other guy said.

"It's those guys again!" Kevin whispered.

"Who are they?" Jared asked.

"I dunno, but I think they're with Team Rocket!" Kevin answered.

"They're the ones that took out our Pokémon!" Kaylee said.

"I see…" Raye said.

"We'll help you fight them!" she told Kaylee.

Kaylee smiled, finally feeling safe.

They scuffled through Mt. Moon, trying not to get caught by Team Rocket.

"Hey, what's that noise?" one of the guys asked, looking around.

"I don't hear anything…" the other guy said.

"Wait a minute…" the guy said, grabbing a PokéBall.

"Zubat! Scan the area with Supersonic!" he commanded.

Zubat flew around, emitting sharp cries from its mouth.

Kaylee tried to move out of the way, but she slipped and fell out from behind the wall.

"Over there!" one of the guys said, pointing at Kaylee.

"It's those maggots again!" the other guy said.

Kaylee scrambled trying to get back with the group.

Raye grabbed Kaylee's arm and pulled her in.

The two guys ran towards the wall they were hiding behind.

"Hah, even better! There's _four _maggots here!" one of the guys said.

Kaylee started hiding behind Raye.

The two men took Raye and Kevin away.

"Hey, buzz off!" Raye said, trying to release herself.

"Let me go!" Kevin said, also struggling to escape.

Kaylee gasped and started running.

"Kaylee!" Jared called out.

Jared turned to face the evil men.

"Let them go!" Jared said.

The men stared at Jared.

"An' what are _you _gonna do about it?" one of them asked.

Jared wanted to battle, but he also needed to find Kaylee, and fast!

He grabbed a PokéBall.

"Go, Blaze!" he said, calling out his Charmeleon.

One of the men let go of Raye.

"I got this." He told the other man.

"Charmeleon! Get ready!" the man said, releasing his Charmeleon.

"Another Charmeleon!" Jared said.

The Charmeleon had a sinister look on its face.

"Get ready, Blaze." Jared warned.

Blaze got ready to battle.

"Charmeleon! Use Slash!" the man commanded.

His Charmeleon's claws started growing forcefully, brimming with bright light.

With great force, Blaze was slashed hard.

"Blaze, use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze started scratching at the man's Charmeleon, only to find it resistant to the attack.

"Heh, is that the _best _you can do, little boy?" the man taunted.

Blaze started getting angry.

It let out a loud Growl in fury.

Suddenly, Blaze went berserk and attacked the man's Charmeleon.

"Hey, what _is _this?" the man asked.

Jared's PokéDex beeped.

He looked and saw that Blaze learned Rage.

The man's Charmeleon pushed Blaze away.

That only made Blaze angrier!

"Hey, Blaze, that's enough!" Jared said.

Blaze wouldn't listen.

It hit the Charmeleon with stronger hits than before.

The flame on Blaze's tail grew larger.

The flurry of attacks the man's Charmeleon was receiving started annoying it.

It once again pushed Blaze away.

Blaze got even angrier and its flame burned even hotter.

"Blaze, c'mon! That's enough!" Jared called out.

Blaze wrestled the man's Charmeleon; doing everything it could to defeat it.

Eventually, both Charmeleon became tired.

The man's Charmeleon struggled to get back up.

"Hey, c'mon! I paid big buck for you!" the man said.

The Charmeleon tried very hard to pull itself up, but it was too exhausted.

The man called his Charmeleon back.

"Fine! You win _this _round, kid…" the man said.

He then grabbed Raye.

"…but it's _MY _turn now!" he said, dragging her away.

"Raye!" Jared called out.

Both men ran off with Kevin and Raye.

Jared called Blaze back into its PokéBall.

Jared started running in the direction Kaylee went earlier.

He looked around until he heard somebody crying.

Jared saw Kaylee sitting down with her face in her knees and elbows.

"Kaylee…" Jared whispered, reaching his hand out.

He touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Kaylee looked up with hot, red cheeks and tears streaming down her face.

She started wiping her tears from her face.

"Kevin's gone…" she told Jared.

"Yeah… So's Raye." Jared told her.

"We need to go save them from those awful people!" he told Kaylee.

She turned away.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't you want to save your brother?" Jared asked.

Kaylee put her head down again.

She dropped her two PokéBalls.

Kaylee started crying again.

Jared knelt down beside her.

"Kaylee, listen…" Jared said to her.

She looked at Jared again.

"I understand you're scared, but you gotta try to save your brother." Jared told her.

"I can't _do _that!" Kaylee said.

"My Pokémon aren't strong enough to battle those guys…" she said.

Jared sat down.

"That may be..." He started.

"But I know that deep down, you want to do anything you can to save Kevin.

You just have to believe in yourself. Be confident in yourself and your Pokémon will follow."

Kaylee sat up straight, wiping the tears on her face.

"Raye and I are very good friends." Jared told Kaylee.

"I would do anything for her. I want to protect her as much as I possibly can." He continued.

Kaylee's eyes started sparkling.

She started smiling.

"I know Kevin's always been strong when you were in trouble." Jared said.

"Now it's time to return the favor."

Jared stood up and reached his hand out to Kaylee.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Kaylee hesitated a bit, but then grabbed Jared's hand.

"Yes. I am." She said.

Kaylee retrieved her PokéBalls and followed Jared.

"Hold on, Raye! I'm coming!" Jared said to himself.

.


	11. Stepping It Up!

Pokémon Chat!

Chapter 11: Stepping It Up!

The grunts bound and gagged Kevin and Raye.

They were thrown into a pile.

The grunts sneered as they then started bagging the two.

"That should keep those brats busy." One of the grunts said.

Jared and Kaylee started searching for Raye and Kevin.

Suddenly, Jared caught sight of the grunts.

"It's them…" he whispered to Kaylee.

He dragged her with him and they hid behind a large stone.

Jared peeked through a small hole.

"Now we'll have no trouble finding those fossils for the boss!" one of the grunts said.

Just then, a person wearing white lab clothes ran towards the grunts.

"We found them! We found the fossils!" the scientist said.

"Well, where are they?" the grunts asked.

"Come with me!" the scientist said.

The grunts followed the scientist, leaving Kevin and Raye behind, but still in bags.

Kaylee noticed the bags.

"What's in those bags?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Jared answered.

They got closer to the bags.

Kaylee poked one and it started moving.

She jumped back.

"There's something moving in there!" Kaylee said.

Jared grabbed a PokéBall.

"Blaze, come out!" he said.

Blaze turned to listen to Jared.

"I want you to get these bags open." he told Blaze.

"But be careful not to go too deep." he warned.

Blaze started cutting the bags with its claws, revealing a tied up Kevin and Raye.

They both looked like they were about to faint from lack of air.

Jared and Kaylee started untying them as fast as they could.

Raye and Kevin started regaining their lost air.

They both stood up.

Raye dusted herself off and stretched a little.

"Thanks, Jared!" she told him.

Kaylee ran and hugged her brother.

"Are you okay, Kevin?" she asked.

Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" he told her.

Jared turned around.

"Whoever those jerks were, they're not getting away with this!" he said.

"Those guys work for Team Rocket." Raye said.

"Team Rocket?" Jared repeated.

"Yeah. They're a band of criminals who steal and use Pokémon for evil." Raye explained.

Raye picked up her bag.

"We have to keep moving if we want to stop those grunts…" Raye said.

Jared nodded.

"Let's go! We're almost to Cerulean City!" Kevin said.

They continued on in Mt. Moon.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket grunts were viewing the fossils that were found.

"This is amazing!" one of the grunts said.

"Jackpot!" the other grunt said.

There was a large pile of fossils that outgrew the grunts' heights.

"Da boss'll be happy we found these!" one of the grunts said.

"Yes, we've found approximately sixty-seven of these delightful gems!" the scientist said.

They all started packing away as much of the fossils as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Jared and the gang were hot on Team Rocket's trail.

They tried not to get into sight.

Kaylee accidentally kicked a rock right in front of Team Rocket.

The grunts jerked their heads toward the direction of the fossil.

"There they are!" one of the grunts said.

A group of Team Rocket grunts rushed towards them.

"Let's split up!" Raye commanded.

They all divided in four directions.

The grunts split up as well.

One of the grunts trapped Raye.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" he asked.

He grabbed a PokéBall.

Raye did the same.

The grunt made a smirk on his face.

"This time, you ain't gettin' out!" he said.

"Go, Zubat!" the grunt said, throwing his PokéBall.

Zubat emerged and started getting close to Raye.

"Kachu, let's go!" she said, throwing her PokéBall.

Kachu got ready to fight.

"Zubat, use Leech Life!" the grunt commanded.

The Zubat swooped onto Kachu's arm and started drinking its blood.

"Kachu, hurry, use Thunderbolt!" Raye commanded.

Kachu let out a large jolt of electricity.

Although the Zubat was hurt, it continued to drink Kachu's blood.

"When my Zubat's done, your Pikachu will be bone dry!" the grunt smirked.

"Kachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Raye commanded.

Kachu launched another jolt of electricity.

The Zubat still continued with its Leech Life.

Eventually, Kachu began to feel weak.

It dropped to the floor, still trying to fight.

"It's over for your Pikachu." The grunt chuckled.

Kachu suddenly dropped down, completely immobilized.

It fainted on the spot.

"Kachu!" Raye exclaimed, going up to her Pikachu.

The Zubat detached itself from Kachu and flew back to the grunt.

"You're next, little lady!" the grunt said.

"My Zubat has been awfully thirsty today!" he said.

"Maybe _you'll _help quench its thirst!"

The Zubat started getting near her.

Raye started inching back further and further until she hit a wall.

Raye grabbed another PokéBall.

"Shelly, help me out!" Raye said.

Shelly got in a defensive stance, ready to protect Raye.

"Piece o' cake!" the grunt said.

"Zubat! Use Bite!" he commanded.

Zubat dug its fangs into Shelly.

Shelly winced in pain.

"Shelly, use Withdraw!" Raye commanded.

Shelly retreated into its shell, causing the Zubat to release its grip on Shelly.

"Now, use Bubble!" Raye commanded.

Shelly started spinning around inside its shell, spraying bubbles everywhere.

The Zubat was hit and lost a little altitude.

Shelly kept spinning, gradually gaining speed.

Its shell started glowing.

A blinding light flashed around Shelly.

The grunt got a surprised look on his face.

Raye started smiling as she saw her Squirtle evolving.

The shell then stopped spinning.

It gradually grew in size.

It had a darker, reddish orange color.

Shelly came out of its shell.

"WARTORTLE!" the Pokémon cried.

Shelly was a lot taller, reaching Raye's waist.

It had two wing-like "ears" on its head.

Shelly also had a fluffy, white tail.

It was a darker blue and it had sharper, deeply colored eyes.

It also started growing fangs.

Raye's PokéDex confirmed the evolution.

"Cool! Shelly's a Wartortle!" she exclaimed.

The grunt was stunned.

"Now, Shelly! Use Bubble!" Raye commanded.

Instead of a bunch of bubbles, Shelly launched a large stream of water at the Zubat.

The Zubat immediately fell down to the ground.

The grunt called his Zubat back.

He immediately started running away.

Raye gave Shelly a hug.

"You were awesome, Shelly!" she said.

She called Shelly back into its PokéBall.

"Now I need to find the others…" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Jared also came to a dead end.

"I got you now, kid!" the grunt said to him.

"Zubat, let's go!" the grunt said, throwing one of his PokéBalls.

The Zubat prepared itself to fight.

Jared turned around and grabbed one of his PokéBalls.

"Blaze! Let's go!" Jared said, calling out his Charmeleon.

Blaze was still a little weak from the previous battle, but it still managed to gather enough energy to battle.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" the grunt commanded.

Zubat's wings started glowing.

It then slammed into Blaze.

Blaze fell hard.

It tried to get up, but Blaze was so exhausted that it couldn't fight back.

"Good try, Blaze." Jared said, calling Blaze back.

He grabbed another PokéBall.

"Pika, let's go!" Jared said.

The grunt's Zubat got ready to battle.

"Let's start off easy, Pika." Jared said.

"Try using a ThunderShock!" Jared commanded.

Pika let loose a very strong jolt of electricity, causing the Zubat to drop like a fly.

"Holy crap…" the grunt thought to himself.

Jared was even surprised at Pika's new strength.

"That power…" he thought.

"Where have I seen that before?"

The grunt started to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jared yelled, chasing after him.

The grunt then was greeted with a dead end in the cave.

Jared and Pika cornered him.

With a panicked expression on his face, he quickly started going through his pockets.

"Here, take all of it! I don't need it! Just leave me alone!" the grunt said, giving Jared a large amount of money.

Pika was about to start attacking.

Jared held his hand in front of Pika's face.

"No, Pika… That's enough." He told it.

Pika stopped attacking, being a bit confused.

The grunt slowly crept away from Jared.

"Let's go, Pika!" Jared said, trying to regroup with the others.

Meanwhile, Kaylee was trying to outrun another grunt.

She suddenly tripped over a large rock.

The grunt caught up to Kaylee and grabbed her by the arm.

"Now I gotcha!" the grunt said.

Kaylee tried to pull herself away from him,

But she soon slipped on a smaller rock and fell.

The grunt still squeezed her arm as she was suspended about an inch from the ground.

Kaylee used her free hand and tried to pry out her other arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Not a chance!" the grunt remarked.

"You're coming with me!"

Kaylee started flailing her legs around and managed to kick the grunt in the groin.

He collapsed in pain.

Kaylee started running.

She tried to get as far away from the grunt as she can.

Suddenly, Kaylee collided with another person.

She looked up and saw another grunt staring at her, holding a rope in one hand and a bag in the other.

He inched closer as Kaylee started moving backwards.

"You won't interfere with our plans any longer, little girl," the grunt told her.

Kaylee reached a dead end. She couldn't escape.

"Shelly, use Tackle!" a voice commanded. Suddenly, a Wartortle leapt from the ground and slammed the grunt away from Kaylee.

Raye came by shortly after.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching for Kaylee's hand.

Kaylee nodded and took Raye's hand.

Raye and Kaylee eventually reunited with Jared and Kevin.

"Glad to see you're okay," Jared greeted.

Raye nodded.

"Kaylee," Raye asked, "how much farther until we reach the end of Mt. Moon?"

"Umm…" she thought, "It's just a little farther. Just a few more tunnels," she replied.

"There might be more of those Rocket Grunts running around," Jared said.

"Right! We need to get those creeps outta here!" Kevin said.

They progressed through Mt. Moon.

Suddenly, a flock of Zubat zoomed through the cave.

They frantically flapped their wings while screeching loudly.

Everybody covered their ears in pain.

"Zubat! That's enough!" a voice called.

The entire flock immediately turned around and flew in the other direction.

The Zubat returned to a group of four grunts.

"You again!" Jared said.

"So, _you're _the little brats who scared off the other grunts," one grunt said.

"Well," he started, "we can't let a few kids ruin our plans so easily!" he said.

The grunts prepared their PokéBalls.

"If you wanna move on, you're gonna have to beat us, first!" the grunt stated.

"Guys, pick a grunt," Jared said.

"It's four of us against four of them!"

Each trainer paired up with a grunt.

Suddenly, the cave rumbled.

"What's that?" Jared asked as he looked around.

An avalanche of Geodude came rolling along Mt. Moon's floor.

The group was so thick, it was impossible to keep balance.

"Zubat! Stop them!" a grunt commanded.

The flock of Zubat returned and started screeching.

A few of the Geodude managed to grab onto some of the Zubat, dragging them down into the raging stampede of Geodude.

The Zubat were viciously trampled by the rolling Geodude. Not one survived.

"Rockets! Retreat!" said another grunt as they escaped the Geodude.

It didn't get any better for Jared and the others.

Jared sent Blaze out.

"Blaze, you think you can clear a path?" he asked.

Blaze started clawing away at the Geodude, knocking them out of the way.

However, the gaps were quickly filled with more Geodude.

Kevin called out his Nidoran.

"Help Blaze out, Nidoran!" Kevin commanded.

Kevin's Nidoran started kicking away Geodude while Blaze kept slashing.

After a few moments, Kevin's Nidoran started flashing.

A bright light formed around the Pokémon.

"Kevin! Look!" Kaylee said, pointing at his Nidoran.

Kevin looked at his Pokémon

A very large, pinkish-purple creature with large ears and thousands of spikes took the place of his smaller creature.

Its facial features were more intense and gruff. Fangs grew from its mouth.

"Cool! My Nidoran evolved into Nidorino!" Kevin exclaimed.

Nidorino used its giant horn to clear out the Geodude.

Eventually, an opening cleared.

"Let's get moving! Jared said to the others.

Jared and Kevin called their Pokémon back to their PokéBalls.

Quickly, the gang dashed across the gap before it closed in.

A Geodude started chasing Jared.

"Won't these things ever leave us alone?" Jared said, growing annoyed.

Jared called Blaze out again.

"Use Scratch!" Jared commanded.

Blaze's claws started glowing again as it scratched at the Geodude.

Jared got out one of his empty PokéBalls.

He threw it at the Geodude.

The ball captured it and started shaking.

One…Two…Three!

The PokéBall clicked shut, confirming the capture and recording it in Jared's PokéDex.

"Welcome to the team, Geodude," Jared said.

The group went on through Mt. Moon until they came up to a nerd drooling over two fossils.

The nerd turned and noticed the gang approaching him.

"Stay back!" he yelled, "These fossils are mine!"

Confused, Raye asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," the nerd said.

"If you can beat me in a Pokémon battle, you can have my fossils."

Raye and Jared looked at each other, wondering if they both thought he was weird.

"Okay, we'll battle you, I guess…" Jared said.

The nerd grabbed a PokéBall and sent out his Pokémon.

"Magnemite! Assist me!" the nerd said.

His Pokémon had a metallic appearance.

It had three screws affixed to its body as well as two spinning magnets on the left and right sides on its body.

In the center of its body is a single eye.

"Blaze! Let's go!" Jared said to Blaze.

"Magnemite! Use SonicBoom!" the nerd commanded.

Shockwaves were emitted from Magnemite's rapidly spinning magnets.

Blaze was hit by the shockwaves it generated.

"Blaze, use Ember!" Jared commanded.

Small flames came from Blaze's mouth.

The flames ignited on the nerd's Magnemite.

It started to smoke as it slowly descended onto the ground.

"No! My precious Magnemite!" the nerd yelled in disdain.

"Okay! You win!" the nerd said, "Just please, don't hurt me!" he said, inching away.

Jared shrugged.

The nerd gave him the two fossils.

"Take them! I don't want them anyway!" he said.

The fossils had two unique designs on them.

On one, there was a spiral pattern on it.

On the other, there was a somewhat dome-like pattern on it.

"Um… thanks?" Jared said to the nerd.

But before he could be heard, the nerd had already run away.

Jared picked up the fossils.

"I guess we can both have one of these, Raye." He told her.

Raye looked at both of the fossils.

"I like the one with the spiral on it." She said.

Jared handed the fossil to Raye and put his fossil in his bag.

"It looks like we're almost out of Mt. Moon." Jared said.

"Good," Raye replied, "we can finally get to a Pokémon Center."

They followed the path until they eventually came to a bright light.

"I can see the exit!" Jared exclaimed.

"Let's get going!"

Beyond the light, Jared and the others entered a lush, green field.

A gentle breeze brushed against the grass.

The field was covered in soft sunlight, creating a lukewarm atmosphere.

The grass was soft beneath their feet as they traversed the hilly landscape.

Everything was so perfect.

"Wow! Who knew a place like this would be at the end of a mountain?" Raye said.

"It's so peaceful!" Jared added.

Kaylee and Kevin both went ahead of Jared and Raye.

"Cerulean City is just ahead!" Kevin said, pointing at the city's gate.

The gate had an aquatic-themed design with a picture of a tall, red-headed girl in a mermaid costume surrounded by many aquatic creatures.

They haven't even entered the city yet and there were huge crowds everywhere!

Various booths and gates were scattered all around Cerulean City- almost like an amusement park!

There was a cool, refreshing breeze circulating the city like an ocean mist in the air.

"Here we are!" Kevin said.

"Welcome to Cerulean City!"

The four of them entered the city.

The buildings were beautifully crafted with an aquatic ambience.

There was an aquarium near the heart of the city, which housed a bunch of water Pokémon.

Also inside the tank was the girl wearing the mermaid suit they had seen at the gate.

"Hey! There's Misty!" Kaylee exclaimed happily.

Misty swam amongst the Pokémon in the tank.

A lot of people were watching as she and the Pokémon performed stunning tricks and underwater acrobatics.

She swam swiftly across the bottom, then suddenly jetted straight up into the air.

Two of the water Pokémon jumped up with her.

As Misty descended, the Pokémon got into position and she landed on the Pokémon's backs.

The feat resulted in a big splash. After that, Misty and her two Pokémon were seen floating calmly on the surface of the tank.

Everybody cheered and clapped for such an amazing trick!

"She's really good!" Raye said.

"Yeah, that was awesome! She must practice a lot!" Jared replied.

Kevin beckoned Raye and Jared to follow him and Kaylee to their home.

"This is our house." Kaylee explained.

The two invited Raye and Jared inside.

Kevin and Kaylee's parents looked and saw their children.

"Kevin! Kaylee!" their mother exclaimed, "Welcome home!"

Kaylee ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"These are our friends!" Kaylee told her parents.

"Hi, My name's Jared." Jared said, reaching out his hand.

"And my name is Raye." Raye added.

Kaylee's father shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two!" He said to Jared and Raye.

"Likewise," Jared replied.

Jared remembered the Pokémon Kaylee had given to him and Raye.

"Excuse me, sir," He started, holding out a PokéBall in his hand.

"Your daughter gave us both a Pokémon before we headed into Mt. Moon," He told him.

"Do you want us to give them back? We haven't damaged them at all." He asked.

The man looked at the PokéBall and said, "Keep it. That Scyther and Pinsir were indeed two of my most prized possessions back in the day, but as for now, I don't need 'em anymore." He told Jared.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Jared said to the man.

"You two are welcome to stay and rest for a while if you'd like." The lady offered.

"I have dinner ready. Would you care to join us?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jared replied.

"I'm a little hungry too," Raye said.

"It's the least we can do for keeping our children safe." The lady said.

"Thank you," Jared and Raye said.

After a delicious dinner, Raye and Jared decided to get to the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City.

They waved their goodbyes as they departed from their home.

It was late evening when they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

There weren't many people in the Pokémon Center.

Two people were playing what looked like a Trading Card game while a few others were at the computers and telephones in the building.

Raye and Jared handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

As they were waiting, Raye began to yawn.

She looked a little drowsy and had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

Jared didn't notice she was asleep until her heard her soft breathing.

It was almost a snore, but it was more of a gentle breath.

Listening to her sleeping made Jared sleepy as well.

Before long, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
